La Main du Destin
by Syriel1
Summary: TRADUCTION D'IDIKA. Harry découvre qu'il est adopter par les Potters, que son père est Lord Volddemort, qu'il est un LAMIA sorte de noble Vampire et qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est jamais loin .
1. Chapter 1

**La Main du destin **

**Traduction d'Idika **_**Fate's Hand**_

**Par… **

**Béta reading par Matteic**

**Résumé : Hermione a toujours été considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Son intelligence a coûté cher à Dumbledore alors que Harry a reçu quelque chose de précieux.**

**Avertissements : Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight (mais pas tout de suite). Slash. Complètement UA à partir de La Coupe de feu.**

**Couples : Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen, Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley/pas encore décidé**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapitre 1 : 

- Bonjour Harry.

Harry Potter regarda la jeune fille sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux ronds. Se ressaisissant, il sortit de la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avant de lancer un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière elle, rougissant légèrement.

- Bonjour M. Granger.

L'homme sourit et inclina la tête.

- Bonjour Harry. Les yeux de l'homme détaillèrent Harry, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant quand il vit les vêtements sales et trop grands. Harry sourit timidement, se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer son état lamentable au père d'Hermione.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ta famille est à la maison ?

- Seulement ma tante, Monsieur. Mon oncle et mon cousin ne sont pas là. répondit-il.

Hermione inclina la tête.

- Harry, nous devons discuter de quelque chose de très important.

Il fronça les sourcils, rétrécissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

- Toi et moi avons utilisé un Retourneur de temps pendant la troisième année pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

Le Survivant se détendit avant de regarder sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- On ne devrait pas discuter de ça ici. Laisse mon père parler à ta tante. Il va la convaincre de te laisser rester avec nous pour deux ou trois jours. Ron voulait venir aussi mais on ne voulait pas que Madame Weasley se doute de quelque chose alors il est resté chez lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil et grimaça. Il regarda le père de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire d'excuse.

- M. Granger, ma tante n'est pas la plus… Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas des plus agréables. Elle est pleine de préjugés et j'ai peur qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose de…

- C'est bon, mon garçon. L'homme lui fit un signe de main avec un sourire.

- Hermione m'a expliqué, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Hermione rougit devant le regard amusé de son père et Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer.

- Tante Pétunia, nous avons de la visite, appela-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, sachant que la rencontre allait être désagréable. Sa tante sortit en hâte de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Hermione.

M. Granger intervint avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose.

- Harry, pourquoi ne pas monter dans ta chambre avec Hermione et prendre des affaires pour deux ou trois jours, prends aussi du travail scolaire. Vous pourrez étudier ensemble.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien, Monsieur. Il saisit la main d'Hermione.

- Viens, Mione.

Quand ils furent partis, l'homme se tourna vers Pétunia et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis William Granger. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Pétunia fit la grimage comme si elle avait mangé un citron, mais joua la parfaite hôtesse.

- Pétunia Dursley, répondit-elle d'un ton sec avant de lui offrir du thé qu'il accepta avec grâce.

- Mme Dursley, commença M. Granger, je viens vous demander de permettre à Harry de venir chez nous pendant deux ou trois jours. Il lui sourit d'une façon désarmante quand elle sembla sur le point de protester.

- S'il vous plait, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Vous voyez, Hermione s'ennuie un peu car nous n'avons rien prévu pour cet été et ma femme et moi avons pensé qu'elle apprécierait la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis pendant quelques jours. Hermione et Harry pourront étudier et finir leur travail scolaire loin de votre famille. Je vais même les emmener acheter leurs fournitures, comme ça vous ne l'aurez pas dans les pattes.

Pétunia plissa les yeux.

- Le directeur Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas laisser Harry trop sortir de la maison.

William fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, Hermione est la meilleure amie de Harry, Madame. Je suis sûr que le directeur ne s'opposera pas à ce que Harry puisse la voir. De plus, Harry a traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves. Il serait mieux de ne pas laisser cette colère et cette peur empirer. Qui sait comment sa magie réagira si cet état déprimé perdure.

C'était une menace subtile et amenée avec beaucoup de ruse. William savait qu'il était pas très juste et qu'il compliquait les choses pour Harry. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la façon dont le meilleur ami de sa fille était traité.

L'effet fut instantané, Pétunia pâlit puis hocha la tête à la hâte.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Elle lui sourit d'un air malaisé.

- Vous pouvez le garder tant que vous le voulez. J'en parlerai à son oncle plus tard.

William lui sourit à nouveau d'une façon charmante avant de regarder vers l'escalier.

- Harry, Hermione, il faut y aller.

Les enfants descendirent aussitôt, Harry ayant fière allure avec sa chemise blanche et son jean bleu sombre. William hocha la tête, prenant la malle de Harry. Le garçon était si petit et frêle que William craignait qu'il ne puisse pas la soulever. Il résista à l'envie d'appeler les services sociaux et porter plainte pour maltraitance à l'égard de Harry. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y avait maltraitance, peut-être pas physique mais certainement psychologique.

Repoussant l'idée, il conduisit les enfants à la voiture avant que la tante de Harry ne change d'avis.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Harry d'une voix grave et sévère. Même à l'âge de quatorze ans - presque quinze, il semblait que l'enfant avait la voix d'un meneur.

- Hermione a trouvé des informations intéressantes et nous en avons discuté sa mère et moi. Elle voulait un nouveau point de vue, dit William avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers sa fille visiblement nerveuse.

- Mione ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Harry… j'ai seulement… Elle fit une pause.

- Après cette catastrophe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai fait des recherches. Je veux dire, comment ils pouvaient autoriser ainsi que tu risques ta vie alors qu'il était évident que c'était un piège… Croupton Jr t'y a inscrit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se tordit les mains et regardant dans les yeux verts perçants de Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai étudié l'Histoire du tournoi et j'ai constaté que… personne ne peut être forcé à participé à ce tournoi, _même s'il est désigné par la Coupe de Feu._

Harry siffla, ses yeux se rétrécissant, et se retourna.

- Je le savais.

- Harry, le professeur Dumbledore avait parfaitement le droit de s'y opposer. C'est lui qui a créé cette loi disant que le directeur de l'école _doit_ accepter que l'étudiant choisi par la Coupe participe au tournoi. De plus, il ne peut absolument pas y avoir plus de trois participants. Si la Coupe choisit plus de trois noms, on ne tient compte que des trois premiers. Il est arrivé que la Coupe choisisse cinq noms et seuls les trois premiers ont pu participer. C'était il y a environ deux cents ans… mais tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié.

Harry avala sa salive, luttant pour accepter ce qu'Hermione venait d'insinuer.

- Harry. Harry regarda William.

- Quand Hermione nous l'a dit, je l'ai encouragée à faire plus de recherches sur les lois et le fonctionnement du monde magique. Il s'interrompit.

- Elle a trouvé des informations intéressantes sur un certain Tom Jedusor.

Harry plissa les yeux en entendant le nom et se tourna vers Hermione avec un air interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

- Tu serais étonné, Harry, de tout ce qu'on nous a dissimulé… de ce qu'on t'a dissimulé. Elle semblait triste.

- Cet homme t'a pourchassé et tu as le droit de savoir autant que tu le peux à propos de ça et pourtant nous sommes… elle fronça les sourcils.

- … totalement ignorants.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harry, se sentant comme assommé et s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réponde, William les interrompit.

- Nous en discuterons à la maison, dit-il fermement.

- Harry doit se calmer et rester maitre de lui-même quand il entendra les explications.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, Hermione regardant Harry de temps en temps, inquiète de sa réaction, tandis que Harry semblait plutôt songeur, les yeux sombres et pensifs alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent devant une jolie maison. Mme Granger les accueillit avec un petit sourire mais pour Harry, son sourire était un peu maternel. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Je vais bien, Mme Granger, lui dit-il avec un sourire grave alors que Hermione le poussait vers la maison.

Quand ils furent assis, Hermione étala un certain nombre de parchemins et de livres devant lui.

- J'ai fait des recherches dans l'époque après que Tom Jedusor a quitté Poudlard. Il a demandé un emploi d'enseignant à Poudlard mais ça a été refusé. Après ça, il a décidé de voyager. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années où il n'était pas en Grande-Bretagne, mais je peux seulement supposer qu'il a recruté et s'est formé. Elle inspira à fond.

- C'était un sorcier brillant, Harry. Ses résultats en Défense contre les forces du mal sont aussi élevés que les tiens, Harry. En fait, il a excellé dans tout ce qu'il a fait. Il était Préfet, Préfet-en-chef et a reçu une médaille pour Service rendu à l'école. Quand il est revenu, on lui a offert plusieurs postes au Ministère… qu'il a tous rejetés. Il semble qu'il avait des vues sur un poste à Poudlard mais Dumbledore l'a repoussé.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle lui expliquait comment Voldemort avait pris un poste dans une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais qu'après quelques mois, il avait de nouveau disparu.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous intéresse, Mione, dit Harry d'un air interrogateur en parcourant les notes soigneuses de la jeune sorcière.

- Harry, jette un coup d'œil aux lois Sang-Pur qu'il a essayé de présenter dès son retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils et obéit, étudiant soigneusement ses notes et les comparant aux sources, les livres présentant en détail les lois présentées et rejetées lors de chaque session du Magenmagot.

_Pétition pour inclure les sujets suivants dans le programme d'études de Poudlard : _

_1 : Histoire des arts sombres _

_2 : Protections et briseurs de sorts_

_3 : Guérisons_

_4 : Etude des anciens rituels et de la vieille magie_

_5 : Combat physique de type escrime, arts martiaux et duel _

_6 : Etudes moldues : a. Médecine moldue, b. Sciences et Mathématiques moldues, c. Technologies moldues, d. Culture et Histoire moldues (pour Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés)_

_7 : Etudes magiques : a. Culture et Etiquette magiques, b. Folklore commun et Arts, c. Sociologie et Economie du monde magique_

_8 : Création de sorts _

_9 : Loi_

_Pétition introduite par Lord Abraxas Malefoy._

_Soutenue par les familles : Malefoy, Black, Potter, Nott, Zabini, Lestrange, Prince, Londubat._

_Refusée par les familles : Dumbledore, Weasley, McGonagall, Fudge, Croupton, Abbot, Bones, Boot, Lovegood, Ombrage, Corner, Shacklebolt…_

Harry fronça les sourcils et continua.

_Pétition pour intégrer les enfants nés de Moldus dans le monde magique à l'âge de cinq ans._

_Pétition introduite par Lord Orion Black._

_Soutenue par les familles Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Lovegood, Londubat, Nott, Malefoy… etc._

_Refusée par les familles Dumbledore, Croupton… etc._

Au fur et à mesure que Harry lisait les notes d'Hermione, il devint de plus en plus pâle. L'élite des familles Sang-Pur, Potter, Black, Nott, Zabini, Malefoy, etc. avait présenté plusieurs lois qui auraient pu changer et améliorer le monde sorcier et chacune d'elles avait été refusée. De plus, chaque fois qu'une pétition avait été refusée, le nom de Dumbledore était présent.

Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Harry presque hors de lui, les yeux plissés de colère.

- Que croit-il faire ? Pourquoi diable empêcherait-il un département anti-corruption de se former ? Dumbledore soutient-il la corruption du Ministère ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit doucement Hermione.

- As-tu remarqué que ces pétitions n'ont pas commencé avant le premier retour de Tom Jedusor en Angleterre ? Je parie qu'il était derrière tout cela. Ils essaient de toute évidence de convaincre les sorciers blancs que les arts sombres sont une partie de la magie et donc ne devraient pas être interdits. Elle désigna plusieurs pétitions qui avaient subtilement tenté de promouvoir l'intérêt des sorciers sombres.

- De plus, j'ai trouvé ceci… Elle tendit à Harry un vieux livre.

- Mon père et moi nous sommes rendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione frissonna et William acquiesça en confirmation quand Harry les regarda avec surprise.

- Lis la page marquée, Harry.

L'héritier des Potter haussa un sourcil et ouvrit le livre à la page marquée.

_« Dans mes voyages aux pays antiques de la Chine, du Japon, de l'Egypte et de l'Inde, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup éclairé à propos de la magie. _

_La magie dans ces pays est si libre. Elle n'est pas limitée par des restrictions de noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais. C'est l'intention de la personne, pas la magie lui-même, que l'on juge. _

_J'ai découvert par hasard le concept du Yin et du Yang. Les forces opposées qui sont connectées, interdépendantes et seulement ensemble, ils sont le tout. _

_Je me suis alors rendu compte que la lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres, tout comme les ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans la lumière. La magie est libre, c'est une force de la Nature que nous, les êtres magiques, pourrions canaliser. Certains peuvent canaliser le côté plus sombre de la magie, une magie subtile, plus profonde, plus puissante mais touchant à certains des aspects moins appréciés et plus matériels des êtres vivants. La magie blanche est différente, plus légère, plus heureuse, protectrice et insouciante._

_Cependant, les deux ont besoin d'exister en tandem pour que la magie elle-même puisse grandir._

_Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, il m'a semblé que j'était dans une cage. Tout était entravé, la magie était entravée. C'était comme si nous avions épinglé l'aile d'un papillon par terre, le piégeant et qu'il luttait pour s'échapper, tout en s'affaiblissant et mourant._

_Nous supprimons un côté de la magie qui nous est moins attrayant, moins idéaliste parce que nous avons été trop effrayés pour faire face aux aspects plus sombres de notre propre nature. _

_A cause de notre crainte, nous tuons la magie. »_

Harry regarda la couverture et constata que l'ouvrage avait été écrit par un homme nommé Cygnus Peverell. Hermione lui tendit silencieusement un autre livre et il se figea sur place en voyant le nom de l'auteur.

_Salazar Serpentard._

Prudemment, il ouvrit le livre.

_« Le changement est un fait. Il doit se produire pour la société devenue stagnante. Néanmoins, prenons garde dans le changement de ne pas perdre notre identité. Il y avait un temps où la magie était la Magie, un cadeau qui nous était donné par la Nature pour chérir et préserver. La magie est une capacité que nous possédons et nous devons nous y améliorer, la développer comme nous avons développé d'autres cadeaux que la Nature nous a donnés._

_Dire qu'il ne faut pas pratiquer ni enseigner les arts sombres est comme dire que la nuit ne devrait pas exister, que la lune ne nous est pas aussi essentielle que le soleil. Si la magie blanche est masculine, la magie sombre est féminine… sans l'union des deux, il n'y aurait plus de magie, il n'y aurait plus de croissance. _

_Comme mes yeux deviennent vieux et sages, je vois comme ma famille attire le danger à sa porte. Fuyant ce qui a été la norme pendant des siècles face à de nouvelles aventures. Mon ami Godric ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas pardonner ses actions. Il invite des Nés de Moldus à l'école que nous avons construite, construite comme un refuge pour échapper à la menace de la croissance de Moldus et de leurs vues préconçues. _

_Comme je l'écris maintenant, je crains pour l'avenir de notre monde. Si les Moldus oublient notre existence, si nous oublions leurs atrocités sur notre monde et que nous commençons à nous sentir en sécurité à révéler nos secrets, le désastre nous frappera. Ils nous craindront, nous considéreront comme une menace à leur existence et une autre guerre violente se produira. _

_J'espère de tout cœur que les générations suivantes se souviendront et seront prudentes. Notre monde ne devrait pas être ouvert à eux car il le pollueront… le détruiront. Nous sommes différents, nous avons reçu un cadeau qui nous sépare d'eux et nous devrions garder cette distinction entre nous en mémoire. _

_La magie ne coule pas dans leur sang mais cela ne fait pas moins d'eux une menace… il serait sage de notre part de nous en souvenir. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione…

Sa meilleure amie se pencha en avant, les yeux vifs.

- Il y a plus, Harry. J'ai fait des recherches, autant que je pouvais, j'ai même écrit une lettre à Viktor pour avoir son aide, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec Fleur aussi. Harry, nous sommes induits en erreur ! La nature de la magie que nous utilisons est génétique ! » Elle montra à Harry un papier de recherche que Viktor lui avait envoyé et ensuite un livre que la grand-mère de Fleur lui avait donné.

- Un sorcier hérite de la capacité innée de faire de la magie. Quelques personnes ont la magie sombre dans leur sang et sont compétentes, d'autres ont la magie plus claire et excellent. Si nous interdisons la magie sombre, nous affaiblissons la magie générale elle-même parce que ceux qui portent la capacité innée d'effectuer la magie sombre ne peuvent pas l'utiliser ! Ça commence à nous affecter. Elle inspira à fond.

- Harry, le Choixpeau n'examine pas seulement la personnalité mais aussi la magie quand il répartit. Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient traditionnellement les maisons qui avaient coutume d'héberger des sorciers sombres et de leur enseigner les arts sombres, tandis que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle comportaient les sorciers blancs et enseignaient la magie banche. _Poudlard_ utilisait ce système jusqu'à il y a trois cents ans quand les préjugés ont commencé à augmenter, quand les Sang-Purs ont commencé à perdre leur influence dominante avec l'augmentation des Demi-sang et des Nés de Moldus.

Harry s'appuya en arrière et lut tout ce que Hermione avait souligné, plissant les yeux et se tendant.

- C'est ce qui poussé Tom Jedusor à devenir Voldemort ? Tu dis qu'il y a un rapport entre ces lois que Dumbledore a refusé et Tom mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve, indiqua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de te le dire.

Harry se frotta l'arrête du nez.

- M. Granger, pouvez-vous nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il au père d'Hermione.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas retirer d'argent du coffre des Potter tant que je ne suis pas majeur mais je peux prendre des livres dans les coffres que l'on m'a indiqués lors de ma deuxième visite.

Il soupira.

- Cela peut nous dire quelque chose.

Il soupira quand William acquiesça puis regarda Hermione.

- Je pense que nous avons bien établi que Dumbledore essaie de cacher quelque chose. Si ce que tu dis à propos de la Coupe est vrai, alors… Harry fit une pause et grimaça.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il vous teste.

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers la mère d'Hermione, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle participe à la discussion.

- Mme Granger ?

Elle lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit devant lui.

- Hermione nous a finalement parlé de vos aventures avec Ron. Elle envoya un regard mécontent vers Hermione qui sourit d'un air un peu coupable.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer comment une école peut être un endroit si dangereux et Harry… Elle fit une pause et le regarda avec une attention accrue.

- Chaque année, tu as été placé dans des situations auxquelles la plupart des adultes n'auraient pas survécu. Dis-moi, après toutes années, tu n'a pas l'impression que c'est ton obligation et ton devoir de protéger Poudlard de Voldemort et ses serviteurs ?

- Oui… Harry fit une pause, plissant les yeux d'un air furieux en comprenant ce que la mère d'Hermione insinuait.

- Je vois, siffla-t-il en se penchant en arrière.

Hermione tressaillit.

- Je ne comprends pas comment nous ne l'avons pas vu, chuchota-t-elle. Garder la Pierre Philosophale à l'école avec des protections qui ressemblaient plus à des tests… puis la seconde année avec le basilic… ça aurait pu être l'œuvre de Lucius Malefoy mais c'était drôlement pratique que tu sois le seul appelé à sauver la situation. Dumbledore t'a même finement poussé en cette direction. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- La troisième année, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Il y tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas ! Sirius arrêté et mis en prison sans procès, c'est n'importe quoi ! On suppose que c'est innocent jusqu'à être prouvé coupable et non coupable jusqu'à ce que l'innocence soit prouvée ! Une fois de plus, ça tombe sur nous pour résoudre un problème qu'ils pourraient avoir réglé tous seuls s'ils avaient utilisé un peu de bon sens.

Harry hocha la tête, sirotant lentement le jus de fruits.

- Nous devons en savoir plus, Harry, dit Hermione avec sérieux. Je n'en peux plus. Elle chuchota :

- Quand je regarde toutes ces années, maintenant, je peux seulement voir la manipulation et la crasse injustice. Ses yeux étaient d'une humidité suspecte.

- Ce qu'ils te font… tant le Professeur Dumbledore que Voldemort t'ont tellement blessé… Pourquoi toi, Harry ?

Le garçon secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il avant d'avaler son propre ressentiment grandissant.

- Ecoute, je vais essayer de voir si les gobelins à Gringotts peuvent nous apporter un peu d'aide mais ce sont des créatures égoïstes et hautaines. Demander à Sirius ou à Remus est un gros risque… ils sont très liés à Dumbledore.

Mme Granger hocha la tête.

- Tu dis que les Potter ont des livres qui peuvent contenir quelques informations dans les coffres, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de savoir pourquoi Voldemort et Dumbledore semblent penser que tu as quelque chose de différent qui vaut la peine d'être possédé et manipulé. Peut-être que tes parents auront laissé des indices dans les coffres, Harry.

M. Granger soupira et se leva.

- Bien, allons-y.

- Attendez ! dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ! Les gens vont reconnaître Harry et tu _sais_ que Dumbledore t'a interdit de t'éloigner de chez toi !

Mme Granger sourit.

- Bien, nous devons juste le déguiser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry regarda la femme soudain joyeuse avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment.

Harry soupira en passant ses doigts dans des cheveux auburn maintenant soigneusement coupés et coiffés. Il n'aimait pas du tout mais Mme Granger avait affirmé que ses cheveux noir de jais style « tombé du lit » étaient trop reconnaissables et Hermione avait abondé dans son sens.

Il portait maintenant une paire de lunette design assez chères au lieu de ses lunette rondes à la monture souvent cassée. Ça servait à cacher ses yeux verts trop reconnaissables puisque les verres s'obscurcissaient quand la lumière du soleil les frappait. Sa cicatrice était cachée par du fond de teint de Mme Granger.

Habillé entièrement comme un Moldu, il se fondait parmi les Granger et à moins qu'ils ne rencontrent par hasard des gens qui connaissaient bien Hermione, beaucoup en concluraient que Harry était le frère de la jeune fille. M. Granger renforçait encore cette image en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Bien qu'ils aient pris toutes leurs précautions, Harry était encore nerveux.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à Gringotts, Harry prit la tête, les menant vers le fond, en direction d'une porte dissimulée. Il passa devant les caissiers sans leur accorder un regard et Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Il poussa la porte pour révéler un Gringotts très différent. Il y avait là une série de portes noires chacune d'entre elle portait une lettre de l'alphabet. Harry se dirigea vers celle avec un 'P'.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione à voix basse alors que son père regardait autour de lui d'un air émerveillé.

Harry lui sourit avec un léger remords.

- C'est la partie de la banque accessible seulement aux vieilles et riches familles.

Il ouvrit la porte et marcha vers un gobelin précis au fond de la grande pièce.

- M. Marteauroc. Sa voix était respectueuse, mais avec une expression de confiance en lui qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue.

Le gobelin leva les yeux.

- Oh, Jeune Maître Potter, en quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ? demanda le gobelin avec un sourire acéré, voyant facilement à travers le déguisement.

Harry eut un sourire identique, découvrant ses dents.

- Je souhaite visiter les coffres anciens. Je dois examiner quelques livres.

Le gobelin sembla un peu étonné.

- C'est la première fois que vous demandez à visiter ces coffres.

Il prit un parchemin jaune pâle.

- Une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin fera apparaître les clés. Comprenez bien que comme vous êtes mineur, vous ne pourrez pas prendre les clés avec vous. Une fois que vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire, vous devrez me les remettre. De plus, un gobelin vous accompagnera. Vous ne pouvez rien prendre du coffre à part des livres. Comprenez-vous ces conditions ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, confirma-t-il avant de laisser le gobelin piquer son doigt et laisser la gouttelette de sang tomber sur le parchemin.

Le gobelin prit le parchemin et hocha la tête.

- Harry James Potter, fils adoptif de James Charles Potter et de Lily Rose Potter, Héritier par magie de la fortune des Potter. Coffres n°957, 1058 et 715 inactifs. Coffre n°687 actif. Le gobelin hocha de nouveau la tête avant de faire apparaître les clés réclamées. Il les tendit distraitement à Harry.

- Golbog ouvrira les coffres pour vous. Ce sont des coffres sécurisés, vous avez besoin d'un gobelin avec vous.

Comme les clés lui restaient dans les doigts, il leva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, les yeux étrécis et la mâchoire crispée.

- _Fils adoptif _? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

William s'approcha rapidement, voyant le choc de Harry et Hermione et comprenant immédiatement que c'était pour eux des informations inédites. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, l'aidant à reprendre son calme, et le garçon exigea une explication.

Marteauroc arqua un sourcil devant sa réaction.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Vos parents ne l'ont pas mentionné dans leur testament ?

Harry secoua la tête, très pâle.

- Non, chuchota-t-il, luttant pour accepter ce que l'on venait de lui dire. Les parents qu'il admirait, les parents qui avaient donné leurs vies pour sauver la sienne n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques.

Le visage de Harry se tordit dans une grimace. Ils avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour un enfant qu'ils avaient adopté.

- Jeune Maître Potter.

Le gobelin le tira de ses réflexions et lui tendit les clés.

- Les clés des coffres.

Harry hocha la tête et les accepta. Il allait partir avec Golbog quand Hermione prit la parole.

- Avons-nous une façon quelconque de connaître ses parents biologiques ?

L'adopté Potter se tourna vers le gobelin, inclinant la tête pour indiquer qu'il s'était posé la même question. Le gobelin hocha la tête en réponse.

- Oui. C'est une adoption légale, nous pouvons facilement découvrir vos parents de naissance par le biais d'un sort.

- Adoption légale ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible alors que le gobelin en convoquait un autre et lui ordonnait de lui apporter quelque chose.

- Adoption par magie seulement, dit Hermione.

- La plupart des gens utilisent généralement ce type d'adoption. Cependant, des vieilles familles Sang-Pur ont tendance à ignorer la loi et à utiliser le _rituel_ d'adoption de sang magique. Comme tu le sais, tous les rituels de sang sont interdits, donc on considère une telle adoption comme illégale.

Elle regarda Harry.

- Les Potter t'ont adopté légalement et ont fait de toi leur fils _adoptif_. S'ils avaient utilisé le rituel, tu aurais été leur fils dans tout les termes. De nom, de sang, de magie et d'âme. Ça aurait été comme si tu étais leur fils biologique.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner la tête vers Marteauroc qui tenait un parchemin d'un noir d'encre.

- Ce parchemin est une substance contrôlée et très chère. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, mille sept cents galions seront prélevés de votre coffre comme paiement.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, sachant que dix mille galions étaient mis de côté chaque année pour ses études et que chaque année, ils étaient réintégrés à l'ensemble si la somme dépensée était inférieure à cela.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et tendit à Harry le parchemin et un poignard.

- Laissez votre sang imbiber le parchemin. J'exécuterai le sort nécessaire.

Harry resta immobile un instant, indécis. _Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? _pensa-t-il avant que le but initial de leur visite à Gringotts lui revienne à l'esprit.

L'air sombre, il passa le fil du poignard contre la chair de sa paume, tressaillant quand le sang affleura à la coupure et tomba sur le parchemin. Quand le parchemin eut été complètement imbibé, le gobelin tendit la main et murmura un sort en gobelbabil.

Le parchemin émit une vive lueur rouge pendant un long moment avant que la couleur tourne au bleu pâle. Lentement des mots écrits dans une encre argentée commencèrent à apparaître sur le parchemin noir.

_Nom : Rhyian Thomas Jedusor._

_Père : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lord Baneraven. _

_Mère : Adriana Malefoy-Jedusor (décédée)._

_Parrain : Inconnu._

_Marraine : Inconnue._

_Nom d'adoption : Harry James Potter._

_Père adoptif : James Charles Potter. Lord Potter._

_Mère adoptive : Lily Rose Evans Potter._

_Parrain : Sirius Orion Black. Lord Black._

_Marraine : Inconnue._

La bouche d'Harry devint toute sèche et il se laisser glisser dans sa chaise. Son instinct avait été correct. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer le charme. Ces connaissances lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Savoir que l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer, l'homme qui avait tout tenté pour faire de sa vie un enfer était son père…

Il avala sa salive et regarda le gobelin.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est exact ?

Le gobelin hocha la tête, les yeux rétrécis.

- Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute. Ce parchemin ne ment jamais. Si je n'avais pas exécuté le sort correctement, il serait resté vierge.

- Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione, alarmée par l'expression d'outre-tombe dur visage de son ami.

Harry avala nerveusement sa salive et lui remit le parchemin. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, poussa un cri étouffé, les yeux ronds, en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle donna le parchemin à son père et s'avança pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry… chuchota-t-elle, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante.

- C'est un cauchemar, chuchota Harry, tremblant presque dans ses bras. Ça doit être un cauchemar.

Avant qu'Hermione puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le gobelin les interrompit.

- Il me semble qu'un certain Regulus Black a laissé quelque chose pour une personne nommée Rhyian Jedusor. Le gobelin fit apparaître une clé en claquant des doigts.

- Sachant que c'est votre vrai nom, ce coffre vous appartient.

- Regulus Black… chuchota Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 'Black' signifiait qu'il faisait partie de la famille de Sirius. Pour autant qu'il le sût, tous étaient des sorciers sombres et il savait qu'il pourrait y avoir un piège dans le coffre.

Cependant, Regulus Black avait utilisé vrai nom. Le nom qui l'identifiait comme le fils du seigneur des ténèbres. Il prit les clés et, les yeux vides, suivit le gobelin qui l'emmena au coffre. Hermione se tenait à côté de lui William était resté à la surface. Etant un Moldu, il était mieux qu'il ne s'aventure dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

Le coffre de Regulus Black était très près de la surface et l'ouverture nécessitait seulement une clé. Il ne contenait que trois choses : une lettre, un médaillon et un vieux livre avec le titre _Horcruxe_.

- Golbog, fit Harry, les interrompant avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre d'avantage.

- Je voudrais retourner à la surface. Je voudrais aussi une de vos salles de conférences privées. Je sens un besoin de lire ceci… _sans délai_.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, mais Harry secoua la tête.

Golbog hocha la tête et les escorta silencieusement à la surface avant de les emmener, avec le père d'Hermione, vers une des salles de conférences.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione alors que la porte se fermait et que les sorts d'Intimité de la pièce se mettaient en place.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'asseyant et ouvrant la lettre. Il savait que c'était important. Il _savait_ d'une certaine façon que la lettre était la réponse à la plupart de ses questions.

_« Jeune Maître,_

_Moi, l'humble serviteur de votre père, Lord Voldemort, vous ai dérobé à ses bras. Je vous ai emporté loin, loin de votre juste place à ses côtés. J'ai peut-être contribué à la folie qui le touche ces derniers temps, je n'ai peut-être fait qu'empirer les choses mais je pense que je n'avais pas le choix._

_Maître, j'implore votre pardon mais j'ai dissimulé votre identité et je vous ai remis à une famille qui s'opposera certainement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai fait pour sauver notre monde, mais encore plus pour sauver votre père._

_Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal. J'entends servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec chaque étincelle de force dans mon corps. Cependant, votre père a commis une grave, très grave erreur._

_L'Horcruxe est un mal au-delà de l'imagination. C'est un blasphème, opposé à la magie, à la nature. Créer un Horcruxe impose d'arracher une partie de son âme et de la sceller en un objet, soi-disant pour atteindre l'immortalité. Cependant, créer seulement un Horcruxe a des conséquences inimaginables, alors en créer six ?_

_Votre père en a créé six et cela l'a rendu inhumain, hors de la nature. Les idéaux pour lesquels nous l'avons admiré ont disparu dans l'obscurité de la folie. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais pendant une longue période toutes les familles renommées ayant une influence sur le gouvernement ont accepté ses idéaux. Cela incluait les Potter, les Londubat et beaucoup d'autres familles tournées vers la magie blanche. Son pouvoir et son charme les ont persuadées d'abandonner leurs préjugés, de reconnaître la vérité de la magie, d'unir tous les êtres et créatures magiques._

_Il a tant essayé d'employer la non-violence. Il a utilisé l'influence politique des Malefoy, des Black, des Potter, des Londubat pour faire passer ses idéaux à la pratique, mais en vain. Il a alors réalisé que le Ministère était au-delà de la corruption et qu'Albus Dumbledore avait bien dépassé son meilleur âge. Il a réalisé que le Ministère avait besoin d'être détruit et reconstruit._

_Cependant, ses grandes visions se sont muées en une chose sanglante et violente, alors que les conséquences de la création des Horcruxes le rattrapaient. Il est devenu un monstre qui souhaite la dominance et un bain de sang. Il s'est transformé de quelqu'un qui imposait le respect en quelqu'un qui se glorifie de la peur._

_Vous, son seul fils et héritier, pouvez le sauver. Vous pouvez corriger l'erreur qu'il a faite. Vous pouvez soigner son âme, jeune maître. Je vous ai soustrait à son influence afin que vous soyez capable de l'aider, afin que vous ne soyez pas aveuglé par la loyauté et souhaitiez faire ce qui est juste._

_Beaucoup au service de votre père souffrent. Ils lui ont juré leurs baguettes quand ils ont réalisé que sa vision était forte et bonne pour la société qu'ils essayaient de sauver. Sa folie n'a pas touché que lui mais aussi ses disciples et leurs familles._

_Je prie pour que vous ayez le bon cœur de votre mère. Une vieille croyance dans ma famille dit qu'un enfant qui a hérité de l'apparence de son père héritera de la nature de sa mère. Vous êtes le fils de notre Seigneur, de la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux bouclés à la pâleur de votre peau et à la noble arcade de vos sourcils. Cependant, le cœur de votre mère brille dans votre regard et c'est pourquoi je vous supplie de nous assister, jeune maître._

_Je ne vous mentirai pas le procédé est assez douloureux. Il est décrit en détail dans le livre qui accompagne cette lettre. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Son pouvoir est au delà de ce que nous pouvons affronter. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que votre père survivrai. Pour vrai, il y a une probabilité qu'il ne survive pas. Cependant, il y a la possibilité qu'il survive, sans la folie qui l'affecte._

_Je vous en prie, jeune maître. Je vous supplie. C'est mon dernier vœu car je sais que je ne vivrai pas longtemps. Un traître ne vit pas longtemps._

_Je laisse à regret le destin de votre père et de notre monde dans vos mains._

_Avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

_Regulus Black »_

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec agitation et se renversa dans son fauteuil.

- Je n'avais jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, imaginé que ma vie pouvait autant sortir de tout contrôle, murmura-t-il.

- Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il rit sans gaieté.

- Et les deux côtés s'attendent à ce que je les sauve.

Hermione était concentrée sur les pages marquées du livre.

- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela tout seuls, murmura-t-elle.

- Même si nous étions capables de comprendre ce que signifient ces runes, aucun de nous n'est capable d'exécuter une magie aussi compliquée sans aide. Elle plaça le livre face à lui et désigna plusieurs choses.

- Puisque tu est le fils et héritier de Voldemort, tu appartiens à une ancienne famille magique, tu es profondément connecté à lui par le sang et la magie. En gros, ce sort force tous les Horcruxes à quitter leur enveloppe. Il semble que le médaillon est un Horcruxe aussi. Tu devras l'utiliser comme point d'ancrage et invoquer les autres Horcruxes à travers lui. Ça forcera ensuite les morceaux d'âme de ton père à passer _par_ toi et à utiliser ta connexion pour atteindre Voldemort. Comme tu souhaites sauver l'âme de ton père, cela forcera ces morceaux à entrer dans son corps.

Elle grimaça

- Cela va lui causer une douleur intense et te drainer beaucoup de magie.

Harry étudia intensément le sort décrit et remarqua avec consternation qu'ils avaient également besoin d'une potion.

- Tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela par nous-mêmes. A qui devons-nous demander de l'aide ? C'est vraiment un sort sombre, ce qui laisse les Weasley de côté. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ne va aller ni à Dumbledore, ni à Voldemort.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Rogue m'a traversé brièvement l'esprit, mais il préférerait se couper un bras plutôt que de nous aider. En fait, il irait probablement tout droit à Dumbledore, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand tout à coup ses yeux tombèrent sur le parchemin noir qui contenait la preuve de la lignée de Harry.

- Que dirais-tu de M. Malefoy ?

Harry s'immobilisa, les yeux plissés. Il lut le parchemin une fois de plus, le nom de sa mère retenant son attention.

- Adriana Malefoy-Jedusor, lut-il, sa voix un souffle léger.

Hermione se pencha en avant.

- Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que M. Malefoy semblait très nerveux et hésitant quand Voldemort l'a convoqué au cimetière. Peut-être que nous pouvons le convaincre de nous aider.

Harry grimaça à l'idée de traiter avec cet homme, mais Hermione avait marqué un point.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'envisage.

Le père d'Hermione s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu parler davantage. Les deux enfants le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et il fronça les sourcils d'un air sombre.

- Votre directeur va probablement vérifier l'état de Harry bientôt. Il est préférable que nous réglions cette question aussi rapidement que possible.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

- Tu as seulement deux jours. Ton ami Ronald nous a dit que tous les trois jours, un garde vient vérifier que tu vas bien. Un est venu hier, tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour régler la question avant de devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

Harry serra les dents avec agacement avant de soupirer.

- Hermione, je pense que je devrais faire face à Malefoy seul. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant quand il la regarda d'un air appuyé.

- Je vais utiliser un des hiboux de Gringotts pour lui envoyer une lettre et voir si il peut me rencontrer maintenant. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

William fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry acquiesça.

- M. Malefoy est un homme qui a des préjugés et il est préférable de ne pas l'énerver quand j'ai besoin de son aide. Je préfère ne pas que vous ne soyez pas soumis à sa réaction. Ça va aller, M. Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : ****La Main du Destin**

**Auteur : ****Idika**

**Traductrice : ****Syriel1**

**Beta-Reader : Orlinac**

**Rated : ****T/M**

**Résumé : **Hermione a toujours été considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Son intelligence a coûté cher à Dumbledore lorsqu'Harry a reçu quelque chose de précieux.

**Avertissements : **Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight (mais pas tout de suite). Slash. Complètement UA à partir de La Coupe de feu.

**Couples : **Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen, Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley/pas encore décidé

**Disclaimer :** La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et La saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 2 :

_« Mr Malfoy,_

_Vous pourriez être surpris de recevoir cette lettre de ma part, Cependant, Je me trouve dans une impasse et je me vois contraint de prendre cette mesure. Je suis récemment tombé sur une information importante et je pense que cela pourrait aussi vous intéresser. Je dirai seulement ceci :_

_Adrianna Malfoy Jedusor. _

_Actuellement, je suis à la banque Gringotts et je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé. Je vous serais néanmoins reconnaissant si vous pouviez me rejoindre à Gringotts dans une heure, je serais dans la salle de conférence n°8. _

_Je peux vous garantir que cette information va vous intéresser. Je peux vous donner ma parole que ceci n'est pas un piège. J'ai choisis Gringotts comme lieu de rencontre car c'est un endroit neutre._

_Toutefois, si aujourd'hui vous êtes occupé, s'il vous plait, accordez-moi une heure avant demain soir. _

_Cordialement,_

_Harry James Potter. »_

Harry grinçais des dents lorsqu'il relisait sa lettre, réalisant combien celle-ci sonner informelle et simpliste. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps pour la bienséance. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers un guichet à l'avant de Gringotts. « Excusez-moi, je voudrez utiliser un de vos hiboux postal pour livrer cet lettre à Mr Lucius Malfoy de toutes urgence. »

Le Gobelin pris la lettre avec un hochement de tête. « Il vous en coûtera Dix Mornilles.»

Harry haussa les épaules au prix. Il regarda le gobelin convoquer un hibou et le renvoyer avec sa lettre. « Voulez-vous autres choses Mr Potter ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait. Si Mr Malfoy arrive dites lui d'entrer dans la salle de Conférence que j'utilise en ce moment. Dit Harry poliment avant de marcher vers la section intérieur de la banque. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement que de désobéir aux ordres Potter ? »

Harry se raidi, les yeux se rétrécissant, en se retournant. Effectivement, Severus Rogue, était debout en face de lui, les bras croisés et un ricanement de dégout sur le visage. « Agréable déguisement, Potter ? Au moins, vous utilisez un peu de bon sens. Toutefois, ceux qui ont le malheur de vous voir tous les jours peuvent vous reconnaitre. Votre voix es toujours la même. Votre posture est avachi et honteuse comme elle l'a toujours été. De simples lunettes moldus ne change pas la couleur de vos yeux. Votre visage et la taille de votre corps n'a pas changer non plus. » Souligna Severus.

Harry serra les dents et siffla de dédain « Tout le monde n'est pas un espion, Professeur Rogue. »

Le maître de Potions plissa des yeux avant de saisir l'épaule d'Harry. « Je me souviens que le Proviseur vous ai dis de ne pas quitter la maison _pour votre propre sécurité_. » Il tira Harry avec lui vers la sortie de la banque, « Les morveux comme vous devraient être surveillé de manière plus approfondie. Il semblerait que vous ayez échappé à notre attention, cependant, je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Avant que Severus ne puise le tirer d'avantage, Harry lui pris sa main et l'arrêta. « Je suis ici pour des affaires. »

Severus ricana « Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Quel que soit votre entreprise, je suis sur que ce n'est pas aussi important que vous le pensiez. Soit vous venez volontairement ou je vous Stupéfie. Vous choisissez Potter. »

« _**Rogue**_. » La voix de Harry émergea sous la forme d'un sifflement aigu qui à gelé Severus sur place. « Je n'ai pas la patience de traiter avec vous. » Il fronça les sourcils avant d'empoigner la main du Professeur avec force et de le faire glisser à l'intérieur de la banque. « J'avais décidé que je ne vous s'en parlerais pas mais puisque vous voulez me trainer à Dumbledore, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Potter … »

« Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. » Murmura-t-il, sa main se resserrai sur le poignais de l'homme plus âgé. « Juste pour une fois, taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas si vous me haïssez, je ne suis pas près de vous laissez ruinés mes plans. » Deux yeux verts glacé brillaient dans le noir d'encre, « Votre aveuglement volontaire n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis d'humeur à traiter maintenant. »

Les lèvres de Severus se crispaient alors qu'il regardait les délicats petits doigts enroulé autour de son poignet. Le Garçon pensait vraiment qu'il avait plus de force qu'un homme cultivé avec une poigne aussi fragile. Il décida de le suivre. Il verrait ce que Potter pensait, ce qui était si important et si cela s'avéré être un gaspillage de temps, il était certain que Potter obtiendrai la sanction qu'il méritait.

Ils sont arrivé dans la salle de Conférence et Harry poussa Severus avec un froncement de sourcils avant de fermer la porte et de jeter le parchemin noir vers Severus.

Severus haussa un sourcil sur le parchemin, le reconnaissant pour ce que c'était. Clignant des yeux vers le garçon, il le déplia et lissa son contenu.

« _**Merlin**_. » chuchota Severus en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil en état de choc. Il pâli alors qu'il agita sa baguette sur le parchemin, le regardant lorsqu'il brillait en Blanc, confirmant qu'il était authentique.

Le Maître de Potions regarda le garçon assis en face de lui, étudiant ses traits sombres avec un froncement de sourcils perturbé. « Pott… » Il s'arrêta avant de secouer la tête, « Potter, qu'allez vous faire de cette information ? Vous ne pouvez entrer dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de proclamer être son fils. Vous serez tué avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. »

Harry le regarda, « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. » claqua-t-il avant de lui remettre la lettre de Regulus ainsi que le livre ancien. « Vous pensez que je peux simplement rester assis là et oublier que Dumbledore _**me**_ guide vers ces propres batailles ? »

Severus est resté silencieux pendant qu'il lissait la lettre de Regulus avant de lire les pages marques du livre.

Pendant longtemps, aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Harry s'assis sur son siège, sa jambe bougeant de façon incontrôlable. Ses yeux s'été rétrécis et été féroce. Son pâle visage était tendu.

Severus se pencha en arrière, rassemblant ses pensées. Il aurait pu aller à Dumbledore mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne ferait que prolonger la lutte, causant inéluctablement plus de mal que de bien. Aller au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une option. Regulus avait raison, le Seigneur était FOU.

« Allez-vous effectuer le sort? » Demanda-t-il après un moment, la voix basse et prudente.

Harry le regarda avant d'acquiescer, « OUI »

Severus regardait les détails de la Potion, « Vous ne serrez jamais capable de préparer tout ça tout seul. » Les yeux noir se rétrécir, « Vous pouvez vous être amélioré en potion, elle reste au niveau de la Maîtrise. Ceci est une _**Potion Froide**_, potion qui doit être réalisé rapidement et sans l'utilisation de la chaleur. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils, « Je sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire cela tout seul. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Et qui, je vous prie, est capable de vous aider? »

« Lucius Malfoy. »

Severus se calma avant qu'un petit sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. « Votre Oncle »murmura-t-il avec amusement tandis qu'Harry le regarda fixement. « Vous ne saviez pas? Votre mère, Adrianna Malfoy était la petite sœur de Lucius. Vous êtes son neveu. »

Harry soupira, emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Et elle à épousé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Y a-t-elle été forcée ? »

Severus se moqua, « A peine, Elle était une Malfoy. Tous les Malfoy ont du sang Lamia en eux. Ils sont compagnon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouver être son compagnon. »

Harry maudit bruyamment et se tint, son visage sculpté dans la rage, « L'enfer Sanglant ! Il ya quelque chose de mal dans ce monde ! Rien n'est simple. Tout est enveloppé dans le mensonge et la tromperie. Comme si cette merde n'était pas assez. En plus, je vais avoir une paire d'oreilles pointues et des crocs lorsque j'aurais 17 ans ! »

Severus haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de commenter. Le jeune homme était très agité et Severus savait que la magie accidentelle d'Harry était particulièrement puissante. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être sur son passage.

On frappa à la porte et Harry essaya visiblement de se calmer. Severus se dirigea vers la porte, sachant déjà qui était de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit avec un léger sourire. « Bonjour Lucius. »

Le Blond aristocratique haussa un sourcil de surprise. « Severus, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Severus vers Harry Potter, le reconnaissant malgré son déguisement et plissa les yeux, « Qu'es-ce que cela Mr Potter ? »

Harry a pris le parchemin noir et le lança au Seigneur Malfoy.

Lucius regarda vers Severus, qui semblait beaucoup plus sombre que plus tôt et le regardait avec acharnement. Lucius déplia prudemment le parchemin et fronça le front de surprise à la première phrase. Il lut encore, les yeux écarquillés, ses doigts serrer sur le pommeau de sa canne. « Tu es le fils d'Adrianna. » murmura-t-il faiblement, l'incrédulité inscrite sur ses traits. « Tu es Rhyian. »

« IL semblerait. » dit Harry avec raideur, avant de faire un geste de la main vers le bureau, « Il y a plus encore. Beaucoup plus. Je suis perdu. Vous êtes les adultes ici … Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ? »

Lucius s'avança rapidement et lut la lettre et le livre de Regulus avant de regarder gravement vers Severus. « Peux-tu faire cette potion ? Ces runes me sont familières. J'aurais besoin de quelques heures pour mémorisés et comprendre leurs signification. » Il plaça une main lourde sur l'épaule de Harry et l'obligea à s'assoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne l'a pas interrompue. Severus prit un parchemin et nota les ingrédients nécessaires pour la réalisation de la potion. « Je devrais faire un arrêt à l'Allée des Embrumes pour certains ingrédients. » Il regarda Harry avec une légère grimace, « Vous devez manger quelques choses. Il vaut mieux faire ce rituel dans une salle de rituelle de Gringotts. Avant cela, nous devons éliminer l'influence de la potion d'adoption des Potter sur vous. »

« Rhyian. »Harry fronça les sourcils mais tourna néanmoins son attention vers Lucius, «Une fois que tu auras pris la potion d'élimination d'adoption, tu ne seras plus Harry Potter et puisque James et Lily Potter sont morts tous les deux, tu ne pourras pas changer d'avis et redevenir de nouveau Harry Potter. »

Harry pâli un peu. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, il avait été depuis toujours Harry Potter et changer cela …

Il se renversa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Sa vie prenait un tournant radical. Il pouvait simplement ignorer les récents événements mais il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Il n'aurait jamais dû être Harry Potter. Echapper à la vie d'Harry Potter signifié ne plus être Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il pourrait être une personne normal, avoir une vie normal.

Après tout, même si Voldemort survie et retrouve son équilibre métal grâce au rituel, il n'y avait aucune nécessité pour lui de savoir que Harry était son fils. Il pourrait être Rhyian et échapper au désordre qu'ai sa vie.

« Nous sommes pressés. » dit enfin Harry, en regardant dans les yeux son Oncle retrouver, « Le Professeur Rogue vous le confirmera, Il y a des gardes qui vienne me voir tous les trois jours. »

Severus acquiesça de la tête et sortie hors de la pièce pendant que Lucius s'assied et commença à feuilleté le livre de Regulus. Il griffonna sur un morceau de parchemin et le tendit à Harry. « Mémorise ça. »

Harry regarda le parchemin avant de regarder Lucius à travers ses cils. « Vous semblez bien vous adapté. »

La mâchoire de Lucius se serra, « Ta mère m'a confié ta protection lorsqu'elle est morte. Vu que tu t'es retrouvé avec les Potter, enlevé de ta propre maison par une personne de confiance, J'ai échoué à mon devoir. » Des yeux d'Argent le regarda, « Je ne m'adapte pas. J'essaie d'ignorer que j'aurais pu causer la mort de mon propre neveu et que j'ai brandis ma baguette vers lui dans l'intention de lui nuire. »

Harry se calma, incapable de dire ou faire un son intelligent. Il regarda le morceau de parchemin et se mis à mémorisé se qui était écrit. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une question lui vint et se demanda s'il était approprié de la posé.

Il scruta Lucius avec incertitude avant de poser sa question. « Comment est-elle morte ? Je veux dire … le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que les Malfoy sont des Lamia alors … »

« Elle venait de te donné naissance, et n'avait pas récupérer lorsqu'un loup-garou l'attaqua et la tua. » Lucius grimaça. « Je n'ai jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi furieux. Lorsqu'il t'a perdu, il à perdu ce qu'il lui resté de sa santé mental. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? J'imagine qu'il était une personnalité notoire avant que je naisse. » Dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

Lucius baissa la tête gracieusement, « Tu as raison mais il était très doux avec toi. » Son Oncle le regarda, perçant. « Seulement avec toi, Il était très possessif avec toi. Comment Regulus est passé devant lui avec toi me dépasse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Je ne peux pas imaginer Voldemort comme père. »

Lucius flancha un peu à l'utilisation si flagrante du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de tourner son attention vers le livre. « Dans le temps, tu le verra comme tel. »

« J'en doute, Il y a tellement de sang entre nous maintenant. »

Lucius le regarda, ses yeux d'Argent brillant avec calcul, « Tu en sais très peu sur ton père, Rhyian. »

Harry posa sa tête sur le bureau avec un soupir fatigué avant de dire à Lucius se qu'Hermione et lui avait discuté le matin même. Le Seigneur Malfoy écouta en silence, abandonnant le livre un instant, toute son intention sur son neveu.

« … Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'était facile de faire confiance. » Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, « Lorsqu'il m'a renvoyé chez les moldus à la fin de la 1ère année, je savais que je ne pourrais pas compter sur lui. En 2ème année, je me suis rendu à Gringotts et j'ai demandé si les Potter avaient un avocat ou autres car j'été certain qu'il devait y avoir un testament. Toute au long de ma 1ère année, on me disait que les Potter été une vieille et riche famille de Sang-Pur. Je voulais en savoir plus, J'ai constatés qu'ils avaient laissé un testament et qui disait beaucoup de choses très intéressant. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Dumbledore conserve les questions qui lui échappe et qui serais suspect mais parce que je sais si peu de chose sur le monde magique, je réalisé que rien ne pourrais être fait jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur. Cela ne signifie pas que je lui fessais confiance. J'ai fait confiance à personne. Rogue était un bâtard, McGonagall semblait toujours nous renvoyer, pensant que nous étions juste des enfants qui fessait des bêtises. Les autres enseignant, … eh bien, disons simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas concerner par nos malheurs. »

« Tu as eu un bon nombres d'aventures. » commenta Lucius.

Harry acquiesça, « C'est vrai, Dumbledore voulait me tester, il n'est guère surprenant que j'ai eu autant d'ennuis. Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi surpris par les informations qu'à déterrés Hermione. Le truc avec la Coupe était trop suspicieux à ignorer. »

Lucius plissa les yeux, « Tu prends cela plutôt bien. »

Harry se moquais, « Vous croyez ? » Il semblait un peu hystérique lorsqu'il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras. « Seigneur non. Je vais résoudre ce gâchis et partir. Je le sais. Je suis fatigué de cette vie. Voldemort, mon père ! » Il s'arrêta et pris une profonde inspiration, « Je ne veux même pas l'envisager. Je m'en fiche si s'est un ange déguiser en diable. Je veux m'en aller. Je veux m'en aller et trouvé un endroit où je pourrais être _**normal**_. »

« Et tu pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Moi, allons juste te laisser partir. » déclara Lucius en fronçant le front.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, « Autant que je le sache, Je n'ai aucun pouvoir spéciaux qui serrait utile à Voldemort. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans cette guerre. Je ne vais pas m'opposer à lui. Quand à vous, Pourquoi me voudriez-vous ? Après ce sort, vous aurez un Seigneur Sombre restauré ou mort. De toute façon, vous échapperez à sa folie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Lucius le regarda, vaguement amusé, « Tu ne connais la vrai nature ni de ton père ni la mienne. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, « Ecoutez, rien qu'en voyant la façon de Draco de se comporter, je peux affirmer que malgré toutes les apparences, vous êtes un parent aimant. Par conséquence, je ne dis pas que vous êtes sans cœur ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Néanmoins Mr Malfoy, je trouve difficile à croire que vous vous préoccupiez de moi, même si je suis le fils de votre sœur. Quand à Voldemort, eh bien, je ne connais pas sa vraie nature mais je sais qu'il a fait son premier Horcruxe à l'âge de Seize ans. Faire un Horcruxes implique la mort d'une personne et d'autres actes très horribles que je préfère ne pas connaître. Cela en soi me dit qu'il n'est pas un saint. Malgré tous ses nobles idéaux et autres joyeusetés, il est un meurtrier et une personne très violente. Je n'ai pas de raison de croire qu'il sera un bon père. »

Lucius l'observa un bon moment avant d'incliner un peu la tête. « Je le reconnais, pour le moment. »

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer leur conversation, Rogue entra dans la salle avec un froncement féroce de sourcils sur son visage. « Lucius, nous devons faire cela dans ton manoir. Il me manque quelques ingrédients nécessaires et je suis sur de les trouver dans tes réserves de potions. Il serait mieux que je fasse cette potion chez toi. » Il regarda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. « Quelques amis de Dumbledore sont dans l'allée aujourd'hui, y compris Maugrès. Il reconnaîtra immédiatement Potter. »

Harry s'assis, troublé, « Mais Malf … je veux dire Draco sera là et je ne veux pas qu'il sache quoi que se soit à ce sujet ! »

Severus se moqua, « Eh bien, Vous n'avez pas le choix, Gar… »

« Assez Severus. » Coupa Lucius avec un froncement de sourcils « Rhyian, je vais faire en sorte que Draco ne soit pas au courant. Narcissa va m'aider. » Il remit une pochette d'or à Severus. « Ceci est pour les Gobelins. Prends soin d'ici le temps que je l'amène au Manoir. Je vais ouvrir la cheminette pour toi. »

Severus dévisagea Harry en remuant les lèvres en une réprimande sévère envers Lucius avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

Harry ricana avant de se taire lorsque Lucius lui envoya un regard pointu. « Je te serais très reconnaissant si tu éviter de le contrarié? Il se trouve être le parrain de ton cousin. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras, « Peu importante comment enfantin ça va sonner mais je vais quand même le dire. _**C'est lui qu'à commencer**_. »

Lucius leva un sourcil et manœuvra Harry vers la porte. « Hmm. Lorsqu'il se rendra finalement compte de qui est le fils, dont il n'arrête pas d'insulter, il y aura une chance qu'il s'arrête. »

Harry lui jeta un regard septique mais ne commenta pas. « Nous devons prendre la cheminette ensemble. » Lucius attrapa une poigné de Poudre de Cheminette alors qu'ils se tenaient devant le portail public de Cheminette de Gringotts.

Harry permit à l'homme de se saisir de son épaule et ils entrent dans la cheminé alors que Lucius chuchota l'adresse dans une voix inaudible.

Dés leurs entrer dans la Manoir Malfoy, Lucius appela un elfe de maison.

« Que peux faire pour vous Dolly, Maître. »

Lucius épousseta ses vêtements après avoir stabilisé Harry et regarda l'elfe d'un regard perçant, « Prépare une chambre d'hôte proche de la suite principal immédiatement. Sois discret. Je ne veux pas que Draco sache que nous avons un invité et assure toi que le garçon ne s'aventure pas près de cette chambre, le laboratoire de potion et la salle de rituel au moins un jour. » L'elfe de maison hocha la tête et Lucius poursuivit : « Demande à Narcissa de venir dans ma salle d'étude immédiatement et assure toi que la cheminé est ouverte pour Severus Rogue. Tu peux y aller. »

L'elfe s'inclina « Oui maître »

Lucius se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre « Viens, suis-moi. »

Arrivant dans la salle d'étude, le jeune homme s'assis sur une chaise confortable et se pencha en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il avait réussie à enfermés sa colère, repoussant la panique qui augmenter progressivement mais il ne savait combien de temps il pouvait se détacher de la situation. Il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait contenir son envie de hurler, de crier.

Il y avait un silence prolongé, Lucius travaillant dur la compréhension des runes tandis qu'Harry était simplement assis dans le fauteuil confortable, se replaçant lentement sous contrôle.

La paix fut brisée quand une femme élégante entra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle repéra Harry avant de tourner son attention sur son mari avec le front plissé. « Lucius ? »

Il eu un soupir « Narcissa, s'il te plait, assis toi. Il y à beaucoup de chose dont tu dois être au courant. »

Narcissa Malfoy regarda Harry, le reconnaissant pour ce qu'il était avant de tourner son attention vers son mari. L'enfant ne parler pas, Presque comme si il était endormi.

Lentement, Lucius expliqua tout à Narcissa, en commençant par la lettre d'Harry lui révélant sa filiation avec sa famille.

« _**Oh Merlin**_ … » son doux murmure amena Harry à sortir de ses pensés. Il s'est retrouvé enfermés dans deux yeux bleu clair. Elle l'observa, ses yeux cherchant vainement, tentant de trouver une trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa mère dans ses traits. « Rhyian, Tout ce qu'il rester de ton père est mort au moment où tu lui à était enlevé. Chuchota -telle, en marchant vers lui et se mettant à genoux devant lui « Je ne peux pas croire que nous t'avons enfin retrouvé. »

« Je crois que s'est plutôt lui qui nous à trouver. » dit Lucius, d'une voix trainante, regardant amusé quand Harry le regarda, les yeux paniquer. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment traiter avec l'affection évidence de Narcissa pour lui.

« Lucius, qu'allons nous faire ? Il est Harry Potter. Il ne peut pas simplement disparaître mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus le faire vivre dans une famille moldus. Quel honte. L'héritier de Serpentard ne vivra pas avec des moldus. » Harry recula, se rappelant vivement qu'il était désormais lié à un homme qu'il méprisé.

« Narcissa. » Lucius lui envoya un regard de reproche. « Il existe d'autres faits plus important. Regarde notre neveu, mon amour. Je ne peux pas l'imaginé vivre dans de bonnes conditions et de grandir comme un enfant est sensés l'être avec ton le soin et l'affection nécessaire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Lucius quand la femme retourna son attention vers lui, ses yeux perçant, prenant conscience de son état de santé. Il grimaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras qui était pale, mince et très fragile. « _**Oh**_. »

Harry maudit dans son esprit quand elle inspecta ses doigts calleux, évidement indicatif de dur labeur auquel il était contraint, à savoir : effectuer tout le nettoyage de la maison et le jardinage. Il était petit, même s'il été habillé correctement et sa vieille paire de lunette brisée avait été jetés. Pourtant, il était difficile de rater son corps élancé comparé au corps développé de Draco ainsi que sa hauteur.

« Draco à mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet … »murmura-telle.

Lucius hocha la tête. « Oui. Cependant, ces faits ne me décident pas de renvoyer Rhyian à ces moldus mais Dumbledore surveille et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se douter de quelque chose. Par soucis pour Rhyian, le Proviseur doit être tenue dans l'ignorance. »

Harry fronça les sourcils « Vous _**pourriez**_ me demander _**mon**_ avis ! »

« Calme maintenant. » a immédiatement réprimandé Narcissa, trop habituer à de telles pleurnicheries en provenance de son fils pour le prendre au sérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux calculateurs. « Lucius, je me rappelle que Lily Potter était enceinte et je suis témoin, son enfant à était nommé Harry James Potter et il était vivant. » elle regarda son mari, perçante: « Où est cet enfant et pourquoi es-ce que notre Rhyian est son clone ? »

Lucius s'arrêta et Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés en état de chocs et d'horreurs douces.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Lucius lentement, ses yeux se rétrécissant dans ses pensés. « Je me souviens de l'enfant aussi. James Potter avait l'habitude de montrer son héritier. Je l'ai rencontré avec sa jeune famille au ministère un soir. L'enfant devait avoir quelques mois alors que … Rhyian était né ce matin là … «

« Oh Merlin … quel Est-ce gâchis ? » chuchota Harry dans la confusion, semblait impuissant. « J'ai été utilisé comme une sorte de remplacement ? Qu'est-il arrivé au vrai Harry Potter … es-ce que mes par… les Potter avait vraiment conscience que je n'étais pas leurs fils ? »

« Sur ce fait aucun doute. » répondit immédiatement Lucius. « Ils t'ont adopté et c'était légal. Le fait que James Potter ne t'as pas adopté par le sang est révélateur. » Il se pencha en arrière « Il pouvait faire semblant de rejeter les coutumes des Sang-Pur mais je sais que James Potter était autant Sang-Pur que moi. Il était fin et rusé comme les meilleurs des Serpentards. Evans pouvait être intelligent mais James était … »

« Exceptionnels. »Fini Narcissa pour lui, de sa voix douce. « S'il avait vraiment voulus que Rhyian soit son fils, il aurait utilisé le rituel d'adoption par le sang en dépit des objection de sa femme et de son ignorance. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

«Considérant que les trois parties concernées sont mortes, nous pouvons ne jamais savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. » Lucius fronça les sourcils, regardant la lettre que Regulus avait écrite avec une légère colère. «Nous devons supposer que le vrai Harry Potter est mort ou disparu. Nous ne pouvons nous préoccuper que du présent.

Narcissa regarda Harry réfléchissant avant d'atteindre Harry et se sentir un brin de ses cheveux.

«Rhyian mon cher, as-tu changé la couleur de tes cheveux ? »

Harry la regarda avec une certaine confusion et hocha la tête, « J'ai utilisé du colorant moldu. »

Elle agita sa baguette en marmonnant sur la tête d'Harry. Une fois ses cheveux de retour à leur couleur d'origine, elle parla: « J'ai une solution à notre problème. J'aurais besoin de quelques mèches de tes cheveux et d'un flacon de ton sang. »

Lucius regarda alors que Harry s'exécuté. La femme se leva avec élégance et regarda son mari: « Je vais faire un sosie de Harry Potter alors que Rhyian poursuivra sa vie de quelque manière que se sera. »

Lucius à instinctivement dissimuler sa réaction. Il savait de quoi parler Narcissa. Elle allé tremper dans l'ancienne magie noir. C'était un secret dans la famille Black. Ils savaient des sorts.

Elle avait refusé de partager ce précieux savoir même avec son mari.

Il regarda l'enfant silencieusement assis dans la chaise alors que sa femme sorti de la pièce et décida de ne pas révélés ce fait au petit Rhyian. L'enfant avait très peu de compréhension de la vrai magie noir et il ne voulait pas le déstabilisé plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Dans le temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres enseignera à son fils tout ce qu'il devrait savoir.

Il fut un long moment avant que Severus ne rentre dans l'étude. Severus plaça un flacon en face d'Harry. « Prenez cette potion, mon garçon. » il lui remit la potion. « Cela va annuler les effets de l'adoption et vous redonnera l'apparence que vous deviez avoir. »

Harry regarda la petite bouteille avec incertitude, et Lucius regarda avec un petits froncement de sourcils, «Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à demain matin, si tu le souhaite Rhyian. »

Severus ricana et était sur le point de faire un commentaire mais Harry l'interrompit en ouvrant le flacon et en buvant son contenu. Lucius maudits. «Severus! As-tu (même chose) besoin de le provoquer et d'agir comme un enfant irascible? » Lucius siffla furieusement avant de tourner son attention vers son neveu, qui avait de petites convulsion sur la chaise, son visage tordu de douleur.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Severus fronça les sourcils, «Il l'a bu sans aucun avertissement. »

« Oui. » Lucius ricana: «Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne donne pas un moment de paix à un enfant submergé. »

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, enveloppant ses bras autour de son estomac avec un faible gémissement. « Il est inconfortable et un peu douloureux. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dorloter. » Severus dit sérieusement.

Lucius dévisagea son ami, « Juste parce qu'il est habitué à ne pas avoir de l'affection ne veut pas dire que nous devons en ajouter. Tu sais que cette potion, il est préférable de la prendre une heure _après avoir_ mangé. _Pas_ pendant son repas. »

Severus plissa les yeux: «Si le marmot avait un peu de patience, il n'aurait pas bu cette potion sans attendre les instructions. Il se sentira malade, mais il n'y aura pas d'effets indésirables."

Lucius renfrogna sur lui, mais a tourné son attention vers Harry, regardant le garçon pâle à tel point que ses lèvres paraissait bleue.

Le changement semble douloureux. La musculature de Harry, sa structure osseuse, ses cheveux, sa peau et à peu près tout sur lui semblait changer. D'une certaine manière, il ressemblait encore un peu Harry Potter, mais très vaguement, comme une personne non apparentée ressemblerait un autre. Les yeux du garçon étaient serrés fermées, mais Lucius savaient qu'ils seraient un vert pâle hérité de son père.

Pendant un long moment, l'enfant est resté immobile, les yeux fermés et son corps en position fœtale. Il grelottait, de léger gémissant de douleur lui échapper alors que la transformation atteint son achèvement.

Lentement, Harry se déplaça, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Se déroulant, il cligna des yeux, les ouvrant et gémit faiblement quand sa tête palpita. Il s'inclina en arrière, peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts prenant une profonde respiration, frissonnant alors qu'il analysé ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'était très désagréable. »Murmura t-il, la voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge et cligna des yeux, la vision floue, « On aurait pu penser que ma demi-cécité était une malédiction Potter. » murmura t-il retirant ses lunettes, voyant clairement.

Lucius observa vivement son neveu, Severus, lui, recula avec un sifflement aigu. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'enfant en face de lui était le fils de Tom Jedusor. Tout en lui ressemblait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque le jeune homme s'assit et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Lucius remarqua que les cheveux noir de jais ondulé en boucles comme Adrianna. Les yeux le scrutant intensément étaient d'un vert pâle, perçants que Lucius savait n'était pas naturel, même pour un assistant ou pour un Lamia. Ces yeux étaient uniques à la ligne de Serpentard.

« Comment vas-tu ? »demanda Lucius

Harry se frotta le bras, un froncement de sourcil « Douloureux »

« Cela est normal » déclara Severus avec quelque chose dans la voix. C'était comme s'il avait enfin réalisé que Harry Potter était enfaite Rhyian Jedusor. « L'autre potion va me demander plus de temps pour la réalisé. Il serait mieux si vous fessiez une sieste. Nous allons effectuer le rituel ce soir, si cela vous va ? » Déclara Severus, neutre.

Harry regarda Le Professeur de Potion bizarrement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Dolly » appela Lucius, regardant Harry se mettre sur ses jambes encore instables, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise alors qu'il tenter de marcher, difficilement avec les changements sur et dans son corps. Un froncement de sourcils entaché ses traits majestueux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se déplacer en douceur comme il le ferrait. Ses jambes étaient plus longues, ses bras et ses doigts semblaient plus longs aussi. Il se sentait maladroit, redoutant de marcher. « Oui maître? » Lucius regarda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, «Prends Rhyian dans la chambre d'hôte que je t'es demandé de préparer. Je suppose qu'elle est prête ? » L'elfe de maison hocha la tête frénétiquement. «Emmène le, il ne sera pas capable de marcher correctement. »

Dolly regarda Harry avec incertitude: « Est-ce Dolly est autorisé à toucher Maître Rhyian ? » Harry acquiesça distraitement. L'elfe à provisoirement saisies le tissu de son pantalon et ont tous deux disparus.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

« … est prêt. » La voix douce de Narcissa perça à travers les dernières brumes de sommeille. « Nous avons simplement besoin de demander à Rhyian de transférer des copies de ses mémoires dans le sosie Harry Potter et il devrait être près. »

« Es-tu certaine qu'il est infaillible et indétectable ? » Demanda la voix prudente de Severus.

Il (Rhyian) pouvait sentir les doigts de Narcissa dans ses cheveux et il se demandait, non pour la première fois, où la femme hautaine et distante avait disparut. « Oui » Répondit-elle « La raison pour laquelle le sort n'est pas plus souvent utilisé pour l'espionnage est parce qu'il faut le consentement de la personne pour qui nous souhaitons nous faire passer. Le sang et les cheveux doivent être donnés volontairement ainsi que les souvenir. Si la personne est sous Impérium ou toute autre contrainte, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Mémoires ? »Demanda Harry groggy alors que Narcissa se tourner vers lui.

« Oui » lui répondit sa Tante par Alliance en lui tendant un verre d'eau, « Le sosie est actuellement une coquille vide. Nous allons lui transférer une copie de tous tes souvenirs et ces souvenirs lui donneront une personnalité semblable à la tienne. Comme se serra tes souvenirs, il serra plus facile pour ton sosie de prendre ta place à Poudlard sans éveiller de soupçons. »

Harry la regarda avec une légère admiration, « Wow, Vous voulez dire que s'est mon clone parfait? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. » Déclara Severus avec un ricanement « C'est une copie passable de vous. Il n'aura pas la même énergie, ni les mêmes compétences que vous. Je doute que votre clone soit capable de lancer un Patronus ou d'être capable de parler Fourchelangue. »

Narcissa hocha la tête « C'est exacte. Rhyian, tes compétence et ta magie sont des choses que l'ont ne peux reproduire. Le clone aura juste à trouver un moyen de contourner se problème. »

Harry fronça les sourcils « Mais, … mes compétences ne font-elle pas partit instincts de moi ? Je pense que Dumbledore s'en apercevra. »

Severus secoua la tête, « Dumbledore ne se rendra compte de rien mais vos amis certainement. »

L'enfant agita la main de manière dédaigneuse, « Hermione sais déjà tous ça. Elle est celle qui m'a fait part de ses interrogations, ce matin, soupçonnant les motifs du Directeur et le véritable but du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle sait que je suis son fils.

Severus se calma et plissa des yeux. « Et comment croyez vous pouvoir garder votre identité caché quand vous ne pouvez pas le garder pour vous. »

« Je confirai ma vie à Hermione ! » Craqua Harry, « Et aussi à Ron, il est un imbécile jaloux mais il sait garder un secret. Ils ne sont pas parfaits mais ils sont mes _**amis**_! Mais vous ne savez pas n'est qu'es un ami. »Ricana Harry, « Vous effrayez tout le monde et vous vivez comme une ermite lamentable et pitoyablement seul ! »

« Rhyian, ça suffit. »Dit calmement Narcissa. « Tu n'as aucun droit de parler à quelqu'un de cet façon. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixe le Maître des Potion, furieux. « Bien sur, _**je n'ai **_aucun droit mais _**Il**_ ne peut pas abuser de moi quand t'il le veut. Il à le droit d'intimidé un élève de 1ère année simplement parce qu'il détient une rancune contre le père de l'enfant. _**Il **_à le droit de rendre la vie de cet enfant très difficile, d'entraver son éducation, de délibérément retirer des points et de le mettre en retenu pour des broutilles sur un enfant qui à même pas la moitié de son âge. » Il se tourna vers Narcissa avec un froncement de sourcils, les yeux flamboyant. « Avant Poudlard, les sciences moldus était ma matière _**préféré**_. J'étais impatient de commencer la classe de Potions car s'est comme la chimie moldus. Je ne comprenais pas beaucoup les potions car je n'avais aucun livre que nous avait donné en références McGonagall pour les nés-moldus. J'avais _**pleins**_ de questions. _**Il**_ … » Il fit un geste vers Severus. « À fait en sorte que je déteste les Potions de façon permanente avec son attitude enfantin. Comment ça peux être pardonnable, Mrs Malfoy ? »

Severus plissa les yeux tandis que Narcissa fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Bien, Rhyian. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, Lucius est entrain de préparer la salle pour le rituel. Dolly à préparer un bain pour toi. Va te laver et mets la robe que Dolly à choisis pour toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, regarda ses jambes, les déplaçant pour tester les mobilités. Ils répondaient très lentement à ses exigences. Chaque partie de son corps encore un peu douloureux.

« Je vous donnerez une potion pour la douleur après le rituel. »Commenta Severus, neutre. « Vous devrez vous habituer à votre nouveau corps et aucune potion ne peut rien n'y faire. De la kinésithérapie sera nécessaire pour retrouver tous vos réflexes. »

Harry gémit, « D'accord. »Murmura-t-il, chancelant et trébuchant vers la salle de bain. « Finissons-en avec ça. »

L'enfant hors de vu, Narcissa se tourna vers Severus. « Il va s'en aller dès le rituel accomplie. »

Severus s'assis et hocha la tête. « Il chéri l'anonymat que peux lui apporter le monde moldu; Il y à très peu de choses qui le retiennent dans notre monde. Chaque année fut très éprouvante pour lui. Chaque année, il échappe de justesse à la mort. Il a cette occasion, celle de tout plaqué pour mieux reconstruire et vivre une vie paisible dans le monde moldu. Il ne laissera pas passer ça. »

Narcissa regarda Severus, interrogateur. « Et ses amis ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, « Il sera toujours en contacte avec eux. Ils trouveront un moyen de maintenir leur amitié, même s'ils vie dans un monde différent. »

Narcissa fredonna en réfléchissant et se pencha en arrière dans son siège, les yeux lointain, « Nous devons planifier la façon de faire face aux répercutions possible de nos actions, Narcissa. »Dit doucement Severus. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres survit au rituel … sa réaction … »

Narcissa murmura, « Il pourrait être en colère ou très heureux. Toutefois, il devra savoir … il devra savoir la vie de Rhyian. Il n'y à pas moyen de contourner cela et le premier qu'il approchera avec des questions sera Lucius. »

Severus hocha la tête, « Faut-il lui dire la vérité ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? »Demanda doucement Narcissa, « Autant que je voudrais que Rhyian ai son vœu exhaussé, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très sage de cacher cet information de notre Seigneur. Severus … » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, « Te rappel-tu sa réaction lorsque Rhyian à été enlevé ? Pendant un moment, je me suis demander si quelqu'un allé survivre à sa colère. Il était si en colère et en même temps si brisé. Chaque jour qui passait, son espoir de retrouver son fils diminué, nous avons tous put voir sa déchéance. »

Severus secoua la tête, « Il est peu probable qu'il laisse Rhyian hors de sa vu. »

Avant que Narcissa ne puise commenter, Lucius entra dans pièce, essuyant distraitement de la poussière de craie de sur ses doigts. « Où est Rhyian ? »

« Il prend un bain. » Répondit Severus, fessant signe à Lucius de prendre un siège, « Narcissa et moi discutions des possible répercussions à laquelle nous serons confronté a causse de nos actions. »

Lucius fredonna, « Quoi qu'il nous fasse face, nous le ferons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entrain de détruire tout ce qu'il à essayer un jour de sauver. Ensuite, Nous examinerons les conséquences et j'ose dire qu'elles ne seront surement nombreuses. _**Surtout**_ si Rhyian est présent. »

Severus hocha la tête, « Nous échapperons a sa colère si nous avons Rhyian. Cependant, … » coupa Severus lorsqu'Harry sorti de la salle de bain portant une robe sorcière et les cheveux mouiller. L'enfant s'arrêta et regarda autour, ses yeux se posant sur Lucius avec une expression curieuse sur ses traits.

« Tout est prêt. »Lança Lucius, lisant correctement son expression, « la question est … ? L'es tu? »

Harry s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre inferieur, réfléchissant, avant de faire de tête décisif.

Lucius fit signe à Harry de la suivre, « Je vois que tu te déplace avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'avant ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, « Eau chaude »

Lucius sourit avant d'accompagner Harry dans la salle de rituel. « ÇA va faire mal. »

Harry leva un sourcil, « _**Mal **_? » Il regarda son oncle, « Je me souviens du Professeur Rogue disant que la potion Pousse-squelette piquets parfois. Je me demande si votre déclaration suit la même logique. J'ai supposé que le rituel m'apportera une douleur aveuglante, mettant la douleur dû au Doloris à la honte, et que je pense qu'il serait mieux de mourir? »

Lucius le regarda avec une étincelle amusé dans les yeux, « Wow, ne faite pas ça !cette étincelle devrait n'être que pour Dumbledore. Le regard froid des Malfoy est plus adapter pour vous, Mr Malfoy. »

Le plus vieux ria, « Mais bien sur, Rhyian. Je suis le Seigneur Malfoy. »

Harry grommela dans sa barbe et Lucius sourit, « Je me trouve être un Vampire, mon neveu. J'ai entendu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Après le rituel, dites moi tout sur les Lamia, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur. » Accepta gracieusement Lucius, « Tu ne dois pas te soucié des détails jusqu'a tes 17 ans mais comme je l'ai fait pour Draco, je te dirais tout et te donnerais plusieurs livres à lire. »

Harry grimaça à la mention de Draco, « Vous réalisé que Draco et moi n'allons probablement jamais s'entendre ? »

Lucius sourit, « Ne dis pas cela avec certitude. Tu es un jeune homme très humble. Mature et sage au de-là de ton âge alors que Draco est ton exact opposé. Il est arrogant avec la tête pleine de rêves et d'illusions. Il est immature et très enfantin quand il veut. » Lucius ouvrit la porte de la salle du rituel. « Il est notre unique enfant. Enfant que nous avons béni après de nombreuses difficultés. Finalement, il va grandir. Ton influence lui sera positive. Tu as toujours était celui qui l'humilié. »

Harry le regarda, « Vous voulez que je m'entende avec lui, n'es-ce pas ? »

Lucius lui fit comprendre de prendre place dans les runes au centre de la pièce. « Je vais essayer. » Il étudia toutes les runes intensément alors qu'il parlé, « Tu lui as refusé quelque chose qu'il désiré, Rhyian. J'ai peur qu'il ait développés une légère _**affection**_ pour toi. Draco était et est toujours un peu possessif te concernant, même si tu ne l'as pas encouragé pour toute sorte d'amitié. Il n'a pas aimé te voir interagir avec les autres alors il a porté sa colère sur toi et tes amis. N'importe quoi pour avoir ton attention centré sur lui. »

Harry pâle, regarda son oncle avec de grands yeux, « Euh ! … Il a arrêté maintenant, non ? J'ai entendu dernièrement qu'il était avec une fille de Serpentard … » Il haussa les épaules, « je ne l'aime pas de cette manière.

Lucius ria, « Je l'espère bien, Il est ton cousin, … Un lien de parenté très proche se trouve entre vous. Non, il ne ressent plus comme autrefois. La jeune fille, je pense, est Pansy Parkinson qui donne une grande attention envers mon enfant et Draco est caressé par l'idée.

Harry donna un coup d'œil sec vers Lucius, « Vous réalisez que vous le gâter à fond. »

Le plus vieux lui donna un rictus amusé, « De telles questions, cher mon neveu, mes mains sont liés. » Harry semblait confus, il poursuivit. « Peu importe de que tu as entendu, il faut que tu sache que tandis que je suis le Seigneur Malfoy, c'est la dame qui règne. »

Harry l'observa avant d'éclater de rire.

Les lèvres de Lucius se crisper alors qu'Harry se détendit complètement et s'assis sur le plancher, un cercle de runes l'encerclant.

« Nous y voilà, Rhyian. Allons-y. Grâce à Merlin, nous réussirons. »

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: ****La Main du Destin**

**Auteur : ****Idika**

**Traductrice: ****Syriel1**

**Beta-Reader: ****Orlinac**

**Rated: ****T/M**

**Résumé : **Hermione a toujours été considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Son intelligence a coûté cher à Dumbledore lorsqu'Harry a reçu quelque chose de précieux.

**Avertissements : **Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight (mais pas tout de suite). Slash. Complètement UA à partir de La Coupe de feu.

**Couples : **Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen, Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley/pas encore décidé

**Disclaimer :** La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et La saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 3:

Le Manoir Jedusor été un lieu désolé. Il été tombés en désuétude au fil des ans mais il y avait autre chose qui semblait corrompre l'air qui entourés le majestueux manoir. Quelque chose forçait les gens à se détourner ou à le regarder avec une crainte profonde et instinctive.

Autrefois, c'était une très belle maison où vivaient des personnes très superficielles. Maintenant, il abritait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort était assis dans son étude, les yeux dans les flammes rugissantes de la cheminée, pensivement. Enfin, après plusieurs années passées en « fantôme », Il était dans sa pleine puissance. Il ne se souciait pas que son corps soit inhumain et que ses adeptes le considèrent avec plus de dégout que de respect.

Ils connaîtront bientôt leurs places.

Il leva un bras et examina ses ongles, songeur. Il devait faire des plans maintenant qu'il avait sa pleine puissance. Le fait que le ministère avait refusé sa résurrection était une aubaine pour lui.

Son premier ordre du jour était d'aller chercher ses fidèles mangemorts emprisonnées à Azkaban. Bellatrix avait toujours était sa préférés.

Il se demandait brièvement si la perte du manoir Serpentard l'affecterait. Après sa résurrection, il n'avait pas été accepté dans l'ancienne propriété. Il avait également été interdit des coffres Gringotts de ses ancêtres.

Il était furieux. Il avait été la première personne depuis des _**centaines**_ d'années qui avait été jugé digne d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, non seulement par le sang mais par la magie aussi. Il fut le premier parmi les descendants de Salazar Serpentard depuis lord Edmund Serpentard, à porter les yeux superbes vert Serpentard.

Bien sûr, après lui, son cher fils avait rapidement suivi.

Soudain, ses traits inhumains se tordit en une expression qui été toute aussi inhumaine. La perte de son enfant avait été tout aussi, sinon plus, douloureuse, que la perte de sa compagne.

Rhyian Thomas Jedusor.

Le nom qu'il avait méticuleusement choisi pour son héritier. Il n'y avait rien d'ordinaire à ce sujet. Rien de commun et _**moldus**__._ Rhyian était un nom glorieux pour son petit miracle aux yeux verts. Il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de choix en la matière.

_**Son fils **_méritait le mieux.

Les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée vacillèrent dangereusement alors qu'une brise de vent circulait dans l'étude. Voldemort calma sa magie avec un grognement quand elle répondit à sa rage. Sa magie avait toujours répondu agressivement quand il pensait à son enfant perdu.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta, ses yeux cramoisis, atterrissant sur six orbes de lumière qui planait soudainement devant lui. Instantanément, sa main alla vers sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, l'un des orbes fonça vers lui, claqua sa poitrine, le paralysant efficacement avec une hausse soudaine de magie.

Pendant les minutes qui suivie, il ne pouvait que regarder les orbes qui un à un, s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement un engourdissement et une certaine augmentation monumentale de sa magie.

Le dernier orbe semblait s'attardés d'incertitude avant de le frapper.

Il fut un moment immobile et Voldemort se regarda, déconcerter.

Soudain, son corps explosa de douleurs. Un cri lui échappa, la douleur été insupportable et il tomba en avant, heurtant durement le sol. La douleur n'était pas seulement physique, elle allait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il était submergé par le remords qu'il ressentait. Il était noyé par le chagrin, la culpabilité et le dégout. Tous les pêchers qu'il avait commis dans sa folie l'agressèrent.

Il avait commis un crime contre la Nature en sciant son âme en morceaux et celle-ci venait de le punir pour ça.

Il sanglota, ses mains en poing frappant le sol, la douleur disparu, le laissant vide et en même temps complet.

Il lutta faiblement pour s'assoir, ses mains pale mais de forme humaine, sur le parquet.

Au moment où il pensait que c'était fini, il fut agressé de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était les souvenirs de chaque Horcruxes qui écrasés ses compétences d'Occlumencie. Il gémissait très bas, la tête palpitante, fermant ses beau yeux vert, ses doigts saisissant sa chevelure de jais douloureusement alors qu'il roulé sur lui-même, le visage mouillé de larmes.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à voir ou à assimiler jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de son dernier Horcruxes sortent du lot involontairement.

Son impuissance s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les souvenirs de son ennemi juré.

Harry James Potter.

Regardant comment il grandit sous l'indifférence de ses proches, étrangement soulagés de constatées que l'abus s'était limité à quelque coups et des mots brutaux.

Il regarda les premières années de l'enfant à Poudlard, un faible sourire narquois, quand il réalisa qu'il devrait être à Serpentard.

Tout semblait en ordre. Il trouva la lente désillusion du Golden Boy amusante. Il trouva satisfaisant de constaté que Dumbledore ne les avait pas tous dupés, encore moins son précieux sauveur.

Les souvenirs de l'amie sang de bourbe de l'enfant et de sa vive intelligence le surpris. Surtout quand il découvrit qu'elle, une _**sang de bourbe**__,_ de toutes les personnes possibles, était la personne qui avait poussé Harry à se questionner sur ses buts et ceux de Dumbledore.

Un bruit étouffé lui échappa,

« _**Rhyian …**_»

Incrédule, il regarda les événements qui se sont déroulé à Gringotts, pas sur de l'implication de Severus et Lucius et encore sous le choc. Harry Potter avait été son fils depuis le tout début.

« Par Salazar, … » murmura Voldemort, sa main pale et tremblante alla se mêler dans ses cheveux. « J'ai failli le tuer. » Il réalisa, « _**J'ai failli tuer Rhyian **_»

Il était couché sur le dos, regardant distraitement le plafond pendant qu'il assimilait les souvenirs. Il se sentait faible. Son corps n'eu la force de se déplacer et son esprit était flou, trop distraits pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie et organiser ces souvenirs.

« Twinky » appela t-'il d'une voix rauque, grimaçant quand l'elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui avec une forte détonation. « Pose-moi sur le lit et va me chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves dans l'approvisionnement de Potions. »

« Oui Maitre »chuchota l'elfe de maison avant de docilement claquer des doigts. Voldemort gémit quand son corps endolori fut posé sur son lit douillet et ferma les yeux, attendant sa potion.

Twinky apparu à son chevet avec la potion. Voldemort regarda le flacon, vérifiant distraitement son contenu, alors il parla, « Ferme le manoir. Elève toutes les protections. Personne n'ai autorisé à entrer jusqu'au moment ou je serai réveiller. »

« Oui Maitre » avant de disparaitre.

Voldemort observa la potion pendant un moment avant de boire et de se détendre. Une fois rétabli, il irait chercher son fils.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Lucius et Severus regarder Draco, amusé par ces exigences pétulantes de voir leur mystérieux invité. Jamais l'héritier Malfoy n'avait mis aussi longtemps pour trouver qu'il y avait un invité dans sa maison et on lui avait ordonné de ne pas le déranger. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer l'invité, c'était plus tôt le fait que son père soit si mystérieux et secret qui avait retenu son attention.

Avant que Draco ne puisse dire un mot, Lucius se calma, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Lucius ? » Demanda Severus dans la confusion alors que Draco regardait son père avec inquiétude.

Lucius pâli et sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, courant de la salle, « Severus, notre Seigneur est ici. »

Severus se calma avant de se tourner vers Draco avec un éblouissement dans le regard, « Draco, allez dans notre chambre et rester-y. En aucun cas, vous ne devrez en sortir jusqu'à se que vos parents vous en donne la permission. Me suis-je me fait comprendre? »

Draco hocha la tête avant de quitter l'étude et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius se précipita dans les couloirs de son manoir, juste Severus dans ses talons. D'un coup de sa baguette, il avait ouvert les quartiers autour du manoir, redoutant la rencontre. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Severus. Cela fessait Cinq jours depuis le rituel et Rhyian ne s'était pas encore réveiller du coma dans lequel il avait glissé ce même jour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait manifestement survécu au rituel et il n'y aucun moyen de savoir quel serai sa réaction.

Ils se tenaient tout deux près de l'entrer du Manoir Malfoy, quand un grand et puissant personnage apparut devant eux. Tout deux échangèrent un regard significatif.

La puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait augmenté.

« _**Lucius … **_» Lucius s'agenouilla au sol, en gardant ses yeux baissés, Severus suivit docilement. « _**Où**_ est mon fils ? »

Lucius pâli. Il avait espérer donner du temps à Rhyian avant d'avoir à affronter son père. « V-votre fils, Milord ? »

Enfin, ils osèrent lever les yeux et contempler le changement du Seigneur Sombre. Severus se calma complètement tandis que le souffle de Lucius se coupa. _**Ce**_ fut l'homme qui avait tellement enchanté Lucius dans sa jeunesse, L'homme dont son père avait toujours parlé avec beaucoup de bien, le demi-sang avec une puissance extraordinaire et des relations, que les deux hommes découvrir devant leurs yeux.

Le reflet exact de cet homme dormait dans sa chambre d'amis.

Lucius broncha quand il se trouva avec la baguette de son maitre sur sa joue, « Ne joue pas avec moi, Lucius. Je suis très heureux que toi, Severus et Narcissa, ne changez pas ça. Je ne vais pas hésiter à utiliser le Doloris si je suis tenue loin de Rhyian. Maintenant, _**Où est-il**_ ? » Finit-il avec un presque sifflement.

« Mon Seigneur, il dort encore mais je vais vous emmenais à lui. » dit Narcissa, émergeant du manoir, s'inclina, « Si vous voulez me suivre ? »

Voldemort leva sa main et enleva sa capuche, révélant un visage pâle et frappant. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas plus de trente ans, son beau visage encadré de cheveux noirs ondulés et à la lumière ses yeux verts étincelait avec un brio renouvelé. Il épargna les deux hommes d'un regard, « Nous allons parler plus tard. » déclara-t-il avant de permettre à Narcissa de le conduire à son fils.

Les deux mangemorts se hâtèrent de suivre.

Narcissa s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Rhyian, sa main délicatement posés sur le bois richement sculptés, regardant Voldemort. « Voulez-vous être seul avec lui, Monseigneur ? »

Voldemort se tenait immobile, regardant la porte avec des yeux étincelants avant de l'atteindre et de l'a poussé ouverte. « Non, j'ai des instructions pour vous trois. »murmura-t-il avant de marcher dans la chambre.

La première vue de Rhyian l'étonna. L'enfant était inconscient, parfaitement inconscient de se qui se passer autour de lui. Il était exactement comme Voldemort avait imaginé qu'il serait. Une peau pale, petit, un visage de bébé…

Absolument magnifique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança, traversant rapidement la pièce pour venir au chevet de Rhyian. Ses yeux clignotaient vers la cicatrice au front de son enfant. La blessure semblait rouge et a cru mais Voldemort savait que ça guérirait. Il mit sa baguette sur le front de l'enfant et murmura une incantation sous son souffle, regardant sa magie scanner la plaie avant de voyager sur son corps entier.

« As-t-il vu un guérisseur ? »demanda Voldemort distraitement alors qu'il analysé le défilement qui comparu devant lui grâce au sort.

« Je l'ai vérifié, Monseigneur. Il est magiquement épuisés mais quelque chose semble avoir mal tourné avec … » Severus s'arrêta mais continua lorsque Voldemort lui fit signe. D'une certaine manière, l'homme savait pour le rituel. « Il devait dormir pendant quelque jours mais le fait qu'il est toujours inconscient est troublant. »

Voldemort acquiesça : « Il semble qu'il était un Horcruxes accidentelle. »murmura-t-il « Actuellement, sa magie guérit les probables dommages que l'Horcruxe a fait sur lui. Il semble avoir supprimé sa magie ainsi que ses compétences et ses talents naturels dans une faible mesure. Son corps et sa magie est trop pur pour tolérer un morceau de mon âme sans une réaction négative. » Il agita sa baguette sur la forme inconsciente de son fils dans un schéma compliquer. « Severus, j'ai besoin de toi pour brasser plusieurs potions de sommeil sans rêves et pour les maux de tête préventifs. Fait aussi des potions antipyrétiques. » Il fronça les sourcils «Tu prévois également un traitement pour faire face à la malnutrition et la sous-alimentation dont souffre Rhyian. Cette femme Pomfresh a traité tout le reste à se qu'il paraît. »

« Oui, Monseigneur. »

Voldemort jeta distraitement un anneau à Lucius. « Cet anneau te permettra l'entrée dans le manoir de Serpentard. Tu ne dois pas porter cette bague. Tu dois tout simplement la montrer aux elfes de maison et il va suivre tes instructions, pour le moment » Le Seigneur Sombre regarda son bras droit avec un faibles froncement de sourcils, « J'ai récemment été de nouveau accepté dans les Coffres et au Manoir Serpentard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre les choses en ordre. Tu dois demander aux elfes de préparer la suite de l'Héritier pour Rhyian. Tous les donjons et les prisons doivent être fermées et conjuré à moins que je commande explicitement de les ouvrir. Tous les livres sur la magie noire, magie du sang, des rituels magiques, magie âme et la magie noire au-dessus de 4e année à la bibliothèque doit être sous des sortilèges que Rhyian ne doit pas être en mesure de briser. » Il plissa les yeux, « Le manoir devrait être totalement inoffensive pour un enfant curieux de quatorze ans au moment où j'apporterai Rhyian dedans. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Lucius? »

« Oui, Monseigneur. Je vais voir à ce que tout soit totalement sur pour Rhyian au Manoir. » Déclara Lucius.

Voldemort acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Narcissa, « Rhyian aura besoin de vêtements et tout ce que tu pense essentiel pour lui. Cela inclut tous vêtements, articles de divertissement, des livres que les jeunes de son âge lisent pour le divertir, de la musique, des équipements de Quidditch, etc. » Il lui tendit une clé, « Cette clé te permettra d'accéder au nouveau compte de Rhyian que j'ai mis en place avant de venir ici. Il y a une limite de dépenses de 30 000 galions d'un an. » .Narcissa cacha un sourire indulgent. Même Draco avait une limite de cinq mille galions de dépenses sur son compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait évidemment l'intention de gâter son fils. Cependant, quelque chose lui dit que Rhyian n'était pas quelqu'un qui dépenser beaucoup. « Je suppose que ce sera suffisant? »

« Plus que suffisant, Monseigneur. »

« Bon, Je suppose que vous avez déjà envoyer le clone aux moldus où Rhyian est censés vivre ? »demanda Voldemort, détachant enfin son regard de son fils pour regarder Narcissa. « Il à disparut depuis Cinq jours ! »

« Le sosie à été envoyer le soir même de son arriver ici, Monseigneur. J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à son amie né-moldu, en expliquant les circonstances et l'invitant à garder l'information pour elle. J'ai jeté un petit sort sur la lettre qui cachera l'information si Dumbledore la cherche dans son esprit. » Elle fit une pose avant de continuer. « Rhyian à donner son autorisation pour extraire une copie de ses souvenirs avant d'aller accomplir le rituel pour vous guérir, Monseigneur. J'ai effectué le sort quand il était inconscient comme sa magie était au plus faible. Cela rendra le clone lui-même assez faible. Pas très perceptibles bien sûr mais suffisant pour s'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouvera en danger, il ne survivrait pas. »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil avant de regarder Lucius, « Je dois te félicité Lucius. Tu as une bonne épouse. »

Lucius sourit et s'inclina en remerciement. « Je me réveille chaque matin avec cette connaissance dans mon esprit, Monseigneur. » déclara-t-il, en regardant Narcissa avec approbation et affection. La dame de la maison rougit sous les éloges.

Voldemort réfléchit en tournant son attention sur l'enfant sur le lit. « Si le clone meure, il va forcer la main de Dumbledore. S'il cache le vrai Harry Potter quelque part, alors l'enfant aura à se révéler. » Il tambourina ses long doigts sur sa cuisse. « Mes souvenirs de cette nuit ne sont pas clairs. Les yeux, je pense que … » Il fronça les sourcils « L'enfant avait les yeux noisette de James Potter. Cependant, s'il y avait un autre enfant, comment es-ce que Rhyian est devenu un Horcruxes ? »

Il regarda Severus et haussa un sourcil : « Es-tu certain de l'authenticité de la Prophétie ? »

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils : « J'ai été témoin d'une part d'elle de mes propre yeux, Monseigneur. Cependant avec la présence de Dumbledore, on ne peut être certain de rien. »

« Es-ce que Dumbledore était conscient qu'il avait mon fils dans sa poigne ? »

Severus réfléchi « Je ne suis pas sur … » dit' il avec hésitation, « Il semblait vraiment aimer le garçon. Il était préoccupé par la sécurité de Potter, même si il a établi des tests assez dangereux pour évaluer la capacité du garçon. »

« Le simple fait qu'il le teste.. »Commença Lucius « indique qu'il a pu considérer Rhyian comme l'enfant de la prophétie. » Il regarda Voldemort, « Monseigneur, si vous me permettez, j'ai une pensé que je voudrais partager à l'air libre ! »

Voldemort acquiesça et Lucius fronça les sourcils en parlant « Severus et moi connaissions bien James, Monseigneur. Il errait dans les milieux des Serpentards, malgré son apparente aversion pour nous. Si cet homme savait qu'il y avait une prophétie impliquant son fils, je ne doute pas qu'il était assez rusé pour placer un leurre pour son fils. »

"Il pourrait être ... assez froid pour permettre à un autre enfant de souffrir à la place de son propre fils ?» demanda doucement Narcissa

«Il était un Gryffondor. » dit Voldemort, penché en arrière dans sa chaise pensivement, « Cela aurait été quelque chose que je ferais aussi. Si cela signifiait de garder Rhyian en sécurité, un autre orphelin sans nom n'aurai guère d'importance pour moi. » Il plissa les yeux, « Cependant, si James Potter et Regulus Black été encore vivant, ils sauraient à quel point je m'oppose à ce que mon fils soit loin de moi. » Il ferma les yeux et agita sa main, « Vous avez vos ordres. Narcissa, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Rhyian récupère. Lucius, j'ai besoin de parchemins Verum. Deux feuilles de taille standard devraient suffire. »

« Bien sur, Monseigneur. J'indiquerais à l'elfe de maison de vous aménagé une chambre à côté de celle-ci. »Dit Narcissa pendant que Lucius convoqué un elfe et lui ordonna d'aller chercher les Parchemin Verum pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois cela fait, Lucius et Severus parti accomplir leurs taches. Narcissa pris un moment pour lancer un sort afin de connaitre les mesures de Rhyian pour ces robes avant de sortir de la chambre.

Enfin seul, Voldemort se détendit et observa son fils.

Rhyian avait été un élément imprévu dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'avoir sa propre famille, d'avoir une femme puis un fils. Après avoir tué son père sans valeur et ses grands-parents, il n'avait eu aucune notion de la famille.

Il avait été au sommet de sa puissance quand Adrianna entra dans sa vie. Ella avait été belle, bien sur, la pâleur, la beauté glaciale qui été un signe d'un Malfoy. Cependant, il n'avait que très peut fait attention à elle. Elle était la petite sœur de Lucius et donc d'aucune utilité pour lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il ne la laisser jamais sortir de son champ de vision et qu'il était de plus en plus possessif.

La nuit où Lucius vint à lui, nerveux et craintifs, pour l'informer qu'il était le compagnon d'Adrianna, était une nuit qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Il avait été enragé. Ce n'était pas son choix de s'impliquer dans une relation. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir une femme à ses côtés, même si elle était un vampire né et éventuellement très puissante. Il lui avait fallu un mois entier pour accepter Adrianna comme épouse. Il avait eu beaucoup de réticence, sa capacité d'émotions et de sentiment, déjà entravée. Toutefois, Adrianna est vite devenu une partie très importante de sa vie. Elle était la présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Elle était une femme typique des Malfoy, lui laissant le contrôle mais, subtilement, le guidant, quand elle pensait qu'il était dans le faux. La confiance et la connexion qu'il sentait avec elle était quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Aussi inattendue qu'Adrianna, Rhyian avait été plus qu'une surprise. Voldemort n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait Père d'un enfant. Il avait changé son corps, divisé son âme et touché à sa magie. Il avait toujours supposé que s'il fessait un héritier, l'enfant se révélerai être un Cracmol ou naitrait avec une monstruosité difforme.

Rhyian, cependant, était la perfection.

Des yeux Serpentard, les cheveux bouclés, des joues roses, dix petits doigts et dix petits orteils. Rien chez lui n'était moins que parfait. Son seul enfant et héritier s'était avéré être si précieux pour lui que Voldemort ne serait jamais allé dormir sans voir le visage de son fils et quand il était éveillé, il s'efforçait d'être la première personne que son petit garçon voyait dans sa matinée.

Il était d'une indulgence peu commune. Une des très rares libertés qu'il se permettait. Il pouvait être sec avec sa femme, l'ignorer et être indifférent envers elle mais il serait le serviteur de Rhyian. Tout ce que son enfant exigé, il le lui aurait remis de suite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gloussa légèrement sous son souffle et se pencha en avant, tendant la main pour brosser les cheveux de son fils. Il avait un grand avantage. Il savait tout ce que Rhyian savait jusqu'au rituel. Il savait ce que Rhyian pensait, il savait ses secrets, ses habitudes, ses sentiments. Son Horcruxes avait copié ces souvenirs. Il savait ce que Rhyian avait prévu de faire. Son petit garçon rusé avait tout prévu.

Il avait réussis à convaincre sa tante et son oncle de lui permettre l'enseignement à domicile dans l'éducation des moldus et il avait tout payé avec l'argent que les Potter avaient laissé. Se tenir au courant avec l'éducation moldus alors qu'il pouvait à peine faire face à l'éducation de Poudlard avec toutes ses aventures, il l'avait fait.

Il avait préparé le GCSE quand il avait Douze ans et ensuite atteint deux degrés de plus avant sa 4ème année à Poudlard.

Comment cela avait-il pu échapper à Dumbledore ou à ses amis. Au moment où il finissait sa 1ème année, Rhyian avait immédiatement décidé qu'une option de sauvegarde était nécessaire, si jamais il trouvait le monde Sorcier trop écrasant ou suffocant. L'enfant s'était déjà établie dans le monde Moldus. Il serait facile pour lui d'échapper au monde auquel il appartenait vraiment.

Voldemort admirait la ruse et la pensée derrière les plans de Rhyian même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son enfant hors de ses yeux. Il regarda le parchemin Verum dans ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin de faire face à cette né-moldu, Hermione Granger.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Hermione s'assis en face de ses parents avec un regard incertain. Sur la table basse devant elle, Hedwige avait une lettre. Lentement, elle se pencha et la pris. Mrs Malfoy lui avait déjà écrit pour l'informer du rituel et du fait que Mr Malfoy et le Professeur Rogue aidaient Harry. Elle lui avait également dit que Mr & Mrs Malfoy étaient l'oncle et la tante de Harry. La mère d'Harry était la jeune sœur de Mr Malfoy.

Elle se demandait si Harry avait bien récupérer depuis le rituel et si il lui avait écrit. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi n'était t'il pas rentrer ? Sa malle était toujours chez elle et bien que ni les Dursley ni Dumbledore ne l'avait interrogé, ça ne serai pas long avant que des gens comprenne que Harry manquer à l'appel.

Sortant de ses pensés, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle trouva une feuille de parchemin noir. Les Gobelins avaient utilisés ce même parchemin pour déterminer la filiation d'Harry. Hermione savait que chaque mot écrit sur le parchemin était la vérité. Les mensonges ne pouvait pas être écrit sur du parchemin Verum.

_Melle Granger,_

_Les rumeurs sur votre intelligence ne sont pas exagérées. Je reconnais que sans votre esprit juste et vif, je ne serais pas assis ici, avec une apparence humaine, en regardant mon fils._

_A présent, je suppose que vous en connaissez un minimum sur les Horcruxes. Vous devez également savoir que un des mes Horcruxe à été détruit par Rhy…Harry. Ce qu'aucun de nous ne savait était que Harry lui-même, été un Horcruxe accidentel. Quand il a effectué le rituel, l'Horcruxe a quitté son corps et est entré dans le mien … avec tous les souvenirs d'Harry._

_Harry nous a dissimulé beaucoup de chose, Melle Granger. Je crois qu'il y a des choses sur lui que vous ne savait pas. L'une d'elle est qu'il soupçonnait déjà les motivations de Dumbledore. Vous avez été celle qui a mis Dumbledore à la lumière du jour, encourageant Harry à connaitre la vérité._

_Et nous y voilà …_

_Rhyian, parce que je refuse de l'appeler Harry car a partir de maintenant c'est mon fils, Je ne peux pas décrire combien je l'aime et maintenant je l'ai de nouveau avec moi._

_Je ne le laisserais jamais s'en aller._

_Melle Granger, par vos actions et votre aide, j'en suis venu à comprendre que vous êtes fidèle à Rhyian. Pour ce seul motif, je vais vous révéler mes intentions. Cependant, vous devez comprendre que, malgré la gratitude que je ressens, je ne tolérerai la trahison car dans ce cas, votre trahison blessera mon enfant et personne ne le fera._

_Je dois vous dire un certain nombre de choses. Chose que vous devrez faire pour assurer la sécurité constante de Rhyian pour que nul ne sache que j'ai un fils et que ce fils était autrefois Harry Potter. Grace aux compétences et a la ruse de Mrs Malfoy, un sosie à été envoyer chez les Dursley à la place de Rhyian. C'est un sort ancien et si complexe que je n'en connais même pas les détails. C'est un enchantement qui est dans la famille Black depuis des générations, rarement utilisé mais très trompeur. Le sosie est un clone de Rhyian. Il dispose des souvenirs de Rhyian. Il a la même personnalité et les mêmes habitudes._

_La principale différence entre le clone et l'original, c'est le pouvoir et la compétence. Comme vous le savez, Melle Granger, Rhyian est unique et très puissant. Vous l'avez remarqué. Vous l'avez confronté au sujet de son insistance pour ce sous évaluer, vous avez surement essayé de faire ressortir l'intelligence et la ruse qu'il essaie de cacher._

_Vous n'avez pas réussie mais vous en êtes parfaitement consciente. Le clone est une version faible de Rhyian. Il ne possède ni ses véritables compétences ni son intelligence. Il est-ce que Rhyian à toujours voulu être. Un Sorcier normal._

_Votre tache est simple. Assurez-vous que personne n'apprenne par des actions, des gestes ou tout autre moyen, qu'Harry n'est pas vraiment Harry. Soyez aussi naturelle que possible lorsque vous le verrez, même s'il n'est pas le vrai jeune homme que vous connaissez. Bien sur, Mrs Malfoy à seulement copié les souvenirs jusqu'au rituel. Cela signifie que le clone ne va se souvenir ni de votre interaction avec Harry ni de vos soupçons contre Dumbledore ni mes motivations et bien sur ni de votre passage à Gringotts._

_Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu de la loyauté de Mr Weasley, même si Rhyian ne doute pas de lui. Je m'en remets à lui pour décider s'il peut être informé des récents événements ou non. Je sais que votre intelligence ne vous manquera pas dans vos efforts._

_Melle Granger, concernant mon implication aux pétitions de Lucius et des autres Sang-Pur, vous avez raison dans toutes vos hypothèses sur le sujet. Mon intention à toujours été de développer la Société Sorcière et de conserver notre culture que nous apprécions tant, intacte. L'influence des Moldus ont été corrupteur et bénéfiques. J'ai pour bût de veiller à ce que l'influence corruptrice soit maitrisé._

_Je ne suis pas ange, Melle Granger. Mon avis sur les moldus ne changera jamais mais je dois vous assurer que les né-moldus comme vous, qui veulent s'intégrer dans la culture Sorcière avec autant d'enthousiasme, n'ont aucune raison de me craindre._

_En tant qu'amie de Rhyian, vous êtes sauf. Mr Weasley et sa famille aussi, cela s'implique aussi à Mr Londubat et à tous les autres amis et leurs familles que Rhyian pourrait avoir. Tant qu'ils ne le trahissent pas, ils n'auront rien à craindre._

_Je conclus cette lettre en vous disant que vous êtes effectivement la plus intelligente sorcière de votre génération. Maintenant, si vous pouvez passer un peu de cette intelligence sur le fils de Lucius. Je vous en serai reconnaissant._

_A qui cela concerne,_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Hermione rigola légèrement puis se mordit les lèvres. Une lettre de Voldemort était la dernière chose qu'elle attendait. Le fait qu'il avait écrit cette lettre sur du parchemin Verum l'obliger à croire que tout était vrai.

La mention de Ron lui avait laissé un dilemme intéressant. Elle ne voulait pas garder de secret pour lui mais elle avait réalisé qu'il avait tendance à avoir des vues très rigides. Si elle lui disait que son meilleur ami est le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se réaction serai explosive et dommageable.

D'autre part, l'an dernier, après sa bourde de son accusation contre Harry, Ron avait fait le serment que jamais, il ne jugerait Harry sans entendre sa version de l'histoire. Il avait juré sur sa magie qu'il ne trahirait jamais Harry.

Hermione aimerait lui donner une chance. Par ailleurs, Ron, malgré tout, pouvait être très attentif. Il remarquera que quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry, s'il observe vivement les actions du clone. Ron, plus que quiconque, était au courant des aptitudes et de la puissance d'Harry.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle décida d'attendre que l'école ne commence pour voir si elle devrait dire à Ron, la vérité ou non.

« Eh bien » déclara son père, après qu'elle fini de lire la lettre a voix haute, « ça ne sonne pas si mauvais. » il l'a regarda avec un sourire « Alors, tout est fini, non ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils « Je ne suis pas certaine. Le Professeur Rogue étant du côté d'Harry aide certainement. Le Proviseur semble beaucoup compter sur lui. Je ne suis pas heureuse de constater qu'Harry sera loin de nous. Je n'ai aucun doute que Voldemort ne laissera pas Harry aller à Poudlard. Peut-être une autre école ou peut-être même qu'il sera instruit à domicile. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude. « Sirius sera aussi un problème … je ne sais pas s'il connait la vérité et il est un Black aussi … Il pourrait connaitre le sort que Mrs Malfoy à effectuer. Par ailleurs, il est le frère de Regulus Black et peut-être qu'il à eu le vrai Harry Potter. Je ne comprends pas, il semblait beaucoup aimer Harry … quelque chose n'ai pas juste dans cet histoire. Et puis il y a le Professeur Lupin, ses sens de Loup-garou pourrait détecter que quelque chose se passe avec Harry. »

Hermione attrapa une feuille de papier et un stylo. « Hedwige, peut tu attendre un moment? » L'intelligente chouette hua doucement et Hermione procéda à écrire sa lettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle écrivait, en faisant attention à ne pas écrire quoi que se soit d'offensif et de garder un ton poli et respectueux. Après tout, elle écrivait à l'un des Sorcier le plus puissant connus.

Elle espérait que le père de son meilleur ami avait une solution.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Lucius s'assit dans son étude avec un soupir, se massant le pont du nez avec lassitude. La semaine entière avait été stressante depuis la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils devaient tous prendre soin de beaucoup de chose. Lucius avait envoyé Drago chez son coussin en France pour qu'il n'interfère pas alors que tous les trois travaillaient pour répondre aux exigences de leur maitre.

Il avait sous-estimé les dégâts que le rituel avait causés à son neveu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû effectuer un sort deux fois par jour pour aider à réparer le cœur de l'enfant et à stabiliser son esprit. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie et Lucius doutait que quiconque d'autre aurai pu mais leurs maitre était capable d'une telle puissance couplée à une concentration extrême avec une telle précision. Parallèlement à cela, Severus avait administré plusieurs potions pour s'assurer que Rhyian aura un prompt rétablissement.

Cela fessait douze jours maintenant et Rhyian n'été pas sorti du coma. Ils devenaient inquiets, se demandant s'ils ne devaient pas faire appel aux services de Sainte Mangouste. Lucius savait que se serai très risqué. Expliquer la raison pour laquelle Rhyian était dans un tel état serai très dangereux et si jamais Dumbledore aurai eu vent de tout ça, la sécurité du jeune homme serai compromise.

Le Seigneur Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Heureusement, il avait réussis à ce que le Manoir Serpentard soit en l'ordre. Les elfes de maison avait été efficace, impatients d'accueillir le nouvel héritier de la maison ancestral. Narcissa l'avait accompagné pour aider les elfes de maison à décorer la nouvelle chambre de Rhyian.

Le Manoir avait une structure élégante et gothique. Du mobilier riche, de l'art couteux et des antiquités de pointes dans chaque coin du manoir. C'était comme entrer dans un autre monde. Contrairement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, tout était dans les tons vert émeraude, argent et noir. Ce furent certainement les couleurs préférer de Salazar Serpentard. Cependant, le manoir existé sûrement avant la naissance de Salazar.

Beaucoup de gens ont tendances à oublier que le clan Serpentard est ancien et _**noble, même de son temps**_.

Malgré la richesse et l'élégance de celui-ci, Narcissa avait souligné que Rhyian aimerait mieux un espace plus ouvert et amical. Il serait submerger par le sentiment d'ancien manoir et sa chambre avait besoin d'être un endroit où il pourrait être à l'aise.

Par conséquence, Narcissa avait plongé dans les coffres des Malfoy à Gringotts et avait remodelé entièrement la suite de l'Héritier pour l'adaptés au caractère modeste de Rhyian.

Lucius ne savait pas si le changement plairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La chambre était très simple, clair et aéré. Narcissa appelé ça de l'art contemporain. La chambre avait des grandes fenêtres qui s'étendaient du sol au plafond et de beau voilage blanc complétées par de chatoyantes tentures de velours couleur or. La chambre était très ensoleillée mais la vue sur le parc et sur le lac du manoir était magnifique.

Le lit était fait de bois sombre avec une tête de lit richement sculptés avec une couette de soie blanche. Deux fauteuils en cuir posés près de la cheminée, un canapé étendu près des grandes fenêtres.

L'étude de Rhyian avait été également remodelé, sur les quatre murs de la salle, deux bibliothèques du sol au plafond été côte à côte séparer par 50 centimètres, remplies de livres. Un bureau et une chaise prenait un autre mur tandis que sur le dernier, une autre fenêtre.

Globalement, c'était une belle chambre ouvert. Parfait pour Rhyian mais rien d'autre que du dégout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses yeux parcourait sa propre étude avant de s'arrêter sue une pile de lettre sur son bureau. Il les prit, réalisant qu'il n'été pas venu ici depuis une semaine, ses lettres donc sans surveillance. Il pâli quand il repéra une lettre pour son seigneur qui était arrivé depuis une semaine et alla lui porté, espérant que le retard n'enragera pas plus le Seigneur pour le punir.

Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de Rhyian.

Leur Seigneur se tenait debout près du lit de Rhyian, un air de concentration sur ces traits, pendant qu'il agitait sa baguette sur le corps de Rhyian dans un schéma compliqué. Il était temps d'effectuer les sorts de guérison, une fois de plus.

Lucius savait qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. Il se tenait près de la porte lorsque le corps de son neveu commença à briller et que des globes de magie de couleurs différentes tourbillonner sur l'adolescent endormi avant de s'intégrer dans son corps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une fine couche de sueur sur le front et ses lèvres s'était pressés en une ligne serré.

Enfin, après près de trente minutes de spectacle constant de sorts, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette. « Je crois qu'il est totalement guéri maintenant. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. »

« Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça. »Chuchota Lucius avant de marcher vers lui. « Monseigneur, vous devait savoir que la nature des sorts de protections du manoir provoque que tout courrier étant transporter par un hibou est confier aux elfes pour être placer dans ma salle d'étude. » Il remit la lettre à Voldemort. « Cette lettre est arrivé, il y a une semaine et depuis je n'ai était capable de passer du temps dans mon étude, je ne savais pas qu'elle était arrivé. Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur, pour le retard. »

Voldemort acquiesça tranquillement avant de prendre la lettre, haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant l'auteur de la lettre.

_Monsieur,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lettre. Elle m'a mise à l'aise pendant un instant avant que d'autre question commence a émergés. J'espère que vous ne me considèrerais pas trop imprudente et présomptueuse, après cela mais qu'avez-vous réfléchis à propos de l'éducation de Ha-Rhyian ? Je suppose que vous ne l'enverrai pas à Poudlard. Il n'a pas encore passé ses B.U.S.E et ses A.S.P.I.C._

_Bien sûr, il y a aussi la question de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les meilleurs amis et camarades de James Potter. Puisque vous avez mentionné que le clone venait de la famille Black, Sirius devrait le connaitre, non ? Le clone imite aussi le parfum d'une personne ? Parce que je suis certaine que Sirius, sous sa forme Animagus et que le Professeur Lupin, étant Loup-garou, serait en mesure de repérer les différences dans le parfum d'Harry._

_Par ailleurs, Mrs Malfoy m'a envoyé la baguette d'Harry avec sa dernière lettre. Je vais renvoyer sa malle et la baguette au clone mais je me demande ce qu'il va utiliser maintenant. J'avais impression que sa baguette d'Houx et la plume de phénix était la mieux adapté pour lui._

_S'il y a quelque chose que je sais sur Harry, c'est qu'il va détester d'être séparé de sa baguette. Sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité entre autres. J'ai pris la liberté de retirer ses précieux biens de sa malle. Quand Harry sera rétabli, s'il vous plait, demandez-lui s'il veut les récupérer. Bien sûr, il serait préférable qu'une autre cape l'a remplace dans la malle. Harry m'a dit que sa cape est un peu différente des autres que Sirius lui avait montrés auparavant. Il sentait une différence, même si Sirius il avait assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas._

_Pardonnez-moi de vous poser ces questions mais je suis inquiète pour sa sécurité. Monsieur, je le considère comme mon frère de sang. J'ai essayé de lui faire éviter les ennuis et pout être honnête, il ne veut pas être mêlés dans la moitié des choses auquel il l'est. L'année dernière à été très éprouvante. Ron était têtu et Harry semblait si seul …_

_Je suis également préoccuper par votre association avec Lucius Malfoy concernant Rhyian. Loin de moi l'idée d'offrir des conseils à l'un de vous, Monsieur. Cependant, je me trouve incapable de retenir mon impulsion. Il a perdu la capacité à faire confiance et cela doit être reconstruit. Il est devenu amer et cynique, cela doit être changé. Sur comment vous lui serait une bonne influence, n'est pas quelque chose que je suis capable de juger mais mon père me dit que vous ferez face a votre fils comme bon vous semble. Enfin de compte, comme la plupart des bons pères, vous l'aiderez s'il en a besoin._

_Je n'ai jamais douté de la sagesse de mon père, Monsieur. Je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Harry à maintenant la seule chose qu'il désiré le plus. Une famille. S'il vous plait, prenez soin de lui._

_Avec mes cordiales salutations,_

_Hermione Granger._

Voldemort eu un petit rire et se renversa dans son fauteuils, un sourire amusé transforma ses lèvres. « Cette enfant est très audacieuse. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur ? » demanda Lucius en lui remettant une tasse de thé tiède.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son fils alors qu'il prenait une gorgé de thé, méditant sur l'information que la né-moldu lui avait donnés. Alors qu'il analysait les souvenirs de Rhyian sur Black et Lupin, il comprit son inquiétude. « Lucius, je veux parler avec Narcissa. » Lucius hocha la tête et convoqua immédiatement un elfe pour la faire appeler alors que Voldemort se replongeait dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps avant que l'élégante Lady Malfoy n'entre dans la salle d'étude et ne s'incline devant Voldemort. « Monseigneur ? »

« Le sort qui à crée le clone … ton cousin Sirius Black est capable de le détecter ? Et n'oublions pas Remus Lupin qui est Loup-garou et que Black est un Animagus Sinistros. Peux-tu tromper leurs sens et leurs instincts ? »Demanda Voldemort, en la regardant avec des yeux vifs.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, « Ce sort fait parti d'une série qui est enseigné aux membres de la famille Black lors de leurs Vingt ans. Il est classé comme étant de magie noire. Cousin Sirius est parti quand il avait Seize ans et il avait refusé d'apprendre toutes forme de magie noir depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard à Onze ans. Il est peu probable qu'il connaisse le sort. Pas même Andromèda ne connait ce sort, Monseigneur. » Elle eu le regard pensif, « Cependant, ce n'est que pure spéculation. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude qu'il n'a pas connaissance de ce sort. Nous pouvons dormir tranquille pour le Loup-garou et pour la forme animagus de mon cousin. Pas même leurs sens amélioré ne pourrait faire la différence. La seule faiblesse de ce sort est qu'il ne peut pas répliquer les capacités magiques d'une personne au maximum. Le jeune maitre Rhyian est votre fils, Monseigneur. Sa puissance est au-delà de ce que quiconque de sa génération ne pourra jamais espérer posséder. De nombreuses compétences qu'il possède lui sont propres. Je crains que quelqu'un le connaissant bien trouvera facilement la différence. »

Voldemort se renfrogna, « Cela inclut Dumbledore. »

« _Pas nécessairement …_ » murmura une voix rauque.

Les trois adultes se tendirent, leurs yeux fixés vers l'enfant sur le lit.

Harry gémit lorsqu'il enregistra le battement sourd dans ses tempes et la raideur douloureuse dans tous son corps. « Dum- » il se racla la gorge quand sa voix émergea sous la forme d'un croassement rauque. « Dumbledore ne me connait pas aussi bien que la plupart le pense. » murmura t'il avec une grimace douloureuse tandis que Narcissa convoqua immédiatement un elfe et lui demanda un verre d'eau.

« Tu es enfin réveiller » déclara Voldemort d'une voix neutre, regardant son fils avec un regard calculateur.

Harry ne le regarda pas, gardant son regard ostensiblement loin de lui. Cependant, il hocha la tête vers son père, le reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas faire apparaitre un manque de respect, même s'il était entrain de maudire toutes les divinités auxquelles il pouvait pensées pour l'avoir mis dans sa situation actuelle. « Les seuls personnes qui me connaissent suffisamment pour reconnaitre les défauts à vos sortilèges sont: Ron, Hermione et avec une certaine mesure, Neville. »

« Pas même Black et Lupin ? » demanda Lucius, alors qu'il remettait des potions à Harry. Le jeune homme regarda les potions avec un petit froncement de sourcils, tout en reconnaissant l'une des trois. Harry envoya un regard septique vers Lucius avant de les boire, les une après les autres.

« Remus … autant que je respecte l'homme, je dois dire que pendant ma 3ème année, il me connaissait comme un étudiant, un étudiant favori mais rien d'autre qu'un étudiant. Il a fait très peu d'efforts pour apprendre à me connaitre. Quand à Sirius, il est un évadé. Nous ne pouvions pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« Je pensais que vous aimiez Black. » fit la voix trainante de Severus à la porte, un rictus aux lèvres, indiquant ses pensés sur se point.

Harry haussa les épaules: « Je pensais que vous aimiez Dumbledore. »

Voldemort se tendit, ses yeux perçant, claquèrent sur Severus. Le maitre des Potions pâli mais fut sauvé par Harry. « L'homme t'as gardé d'Azkaban. Sirius était le billet de sortie de ma propre prison. »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, « Tes parents moldus. Tu n'as aucune affection pour ton parrain ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Je l'aime. Je dirais que ce n'est pas _**lui**_ que _**j'aime**_ mais plutôt ce qu'il _**représente**_. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, « La sécurité et la protection d'un adulte qui se soucis de toi et seulement toi. »

Harry le regarda avec méfiance avant d'opiner de la tête. L'enfant ferma les yeux en soupirant un peu. « Cependant, je ne suis pas aveugle. Une partie de Sirius et Remus ne voit que James Potter quand ils me regardent. » Il regarda Severus. « Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais. » Le vieil homme le foudroya du regard en réponse mais retourna les yeux au sifflement aigu de Voldemort.

« Veux-tu leur dire la vérité ? » demanda Voldemort, donnant à Harry, la liberté de faire ses propres décisions.

Harry semblait incertain pendant un moment avant de parler lentement. « Non » il avala, « L'ignorance est mieux que la haine » murmura-t-il. « Les seuls personnes que je connaisse et qui sont capable de me soutenir sont: Hermione, Ron et dans une certaine mesure, Fred et George Weasley. Hermione sait déjà … elle dira à Ron si elle pense que c'est mieux. Quand à Fred et George … Je leurs dirais bientôt. »

Harry regarda ses mains, ne remarquant que maintenant qu'elles tremblaient. « Quand vais-je être capable de me déplacer correctement ? »

« Dans quelques jours »l'informa Severus, sèchement. « Vous aurez besoin d'environ un mois pour une mobilisation complète qui comprend vos réflexes de Quidditch. » Harry fronça les sourcils, soupirant légèrement lorsque les Potions commencèrent à faire leurs effets, réduisant la douleur dans son cœur et le battement dans ses tempes.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Voldemort faire un geste de la main pour que les trois autres adultes sorte et il se tendit. Lucius et Narcissa le regardèrent brièvement avant de sortir tandis que Severus prit les flacons vides avant de les suivre.

Il était seul dans la chambre avec Voldemort.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieux, tournant la tête, afin qu'il puisse regarder par la fenêtre. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son père sur lui, ces yeux vert perçant qui refusaient de quitter son visage.

« Veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Voldemort et Harry lui donna un coup d'œil rapide comme réponse. « Il semblerait que tu es été un Horcruxe accidentelle » avoua le plus âgé. « Le fragment de mon âme s'était accroché à ton esprit et à ton cœur magique, surchargeant les deux et entravant ta croissance. » sa voix pris un ton plus clinique. « Dans des circonstances normal, la seule façon pour te libérer de son influence aurai été la mort mais puisse que tu as décidé d'effectuer le rituel, tous les fragments d'âmes ont du passé par toi pour me trouver. C'était ton désire de me voir qui a alimenté le sort. La force de cinq morceaux d'âmes passant à travers toi à déloger celui qui était accroché à toi. Il était le dernier fragment se réunifiant avec moi. » Il regarda vivement Harry, « Le fragment a emporté avec lui une copie de tous tes souvenirs, de tous tes sentiments et toutes tes expériences. »

Harry pâli, ses yeux se fixèrent sur son père. Il continua, « Tu as été dans le coma pendant Douze jours. Deux fois par jour, j'ai effectué un sort sur toi, qui n'avait de cesse de guérir ton cœur magique. Malheureusement, le rituel a détruit les défenses naturelles de ton esprit. Narcissa est une experte en Occlumencie. Elle l'a appris à Draco et il a excellé. Son esprit est naturellement apaisé et ses méthodes très approprié pour un enfant de ton âge. Elle va donc t'enseigner l'Occlumencie pour que tu organise ton esprit et que tu puisses le protéger. Très peu de personne sont capable de maitriser ces compétences mais depuis que l'Horcruxe a quitté ton corps, je suis certain que tu seras capable de l'apprendre. Il permettra de te protéger de ceux qui souhaitent regarder. J'aurai bien demandé à Severus mais voyant le fossé qui vous sépare, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été un bon professeur. »

Harry grogna, « Il n'a jamais été un bon professeur. » Il soupira avant de fermés les yeux avec lassitude: « je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu es un sorcier. C'est à ce monde que tu appartiens. » Indiqua Voldemort avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai depuis que je suis ici. » Grogna Harry. « Es-ce trop demander de faire ce que je veux pour une fois ? Je ne pense que vous êtes plus enthousiaste de jouer à la famille que moi ! Pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ? » Il regarda Voldemort, parlant doucement et suppliant. « Je ne veux pas faire parti de cette guerre. Je suis fatigué. Je suis si fatigué. Je n'ai pas eu une once de paix dans toute ma vie. Chaque instant de bonheur semble s'être éclipsé. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulier. Je ne suis pas Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu … Je suis juste moi. Vous avez des gens comme les Malfoy, Le Professeur Rogue dans vos rangs, A quoi peu être bon un garçon de Quatorze ans ? Je ne vais pas interférer dans vos plans, si c'est se qui vous inquiète. J'ai l'intention de vivre de façon anonyme dans le monde moldu. »

Voldemort le regarda pensivement, les yeux a demi-fermés. « Maintenant, vois-tu, c'est là que tu as tord … » murmura Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « As-tu envisagé la possibilité que je veuille que tu reste parce que tu es mon fils ? »

Harry recula et se pencha en arrière, « Ce n'est pas important. »

« Oh, laisse-moi t'assurer, c'est très important. » siffla Voldemort, saisissant le menton d'Harry, le forçant à le regarder. « Plus important que tu ne le réalise … Ce que Regulus à fait … est impardonnable. »

Harry perdu sa retenu, « Impardonnable »siffla-t-il, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. « Comment ? Ce que _**tu as **_fait est impardonnable ! Juste parce que je me trouve être votre fils ne me rends pas aveugle à vos défauts ! Six Horcruxes, six ! As quoi pensiez-vous ? » Il fixa Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tout simplement, se pencha en arrière et lui permis de faire rage, « Votre premier à été fait à l'âge de Seize ans, n'es-ce pas ? Le journal ? Etait-ce si facile de tuer ? Etait-ce si facile de réaliser le rituel et de déchirer votre propre âme en morceaux ? C'était peut-être une erreur la première fois mais qu'en est-il les cinq autres où vous avez répétés le processus ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tremblant visiblement, « Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui vous à motivés à le faire ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait être si désespérer pour en arriver au point de détruire son âme ? » Il avala, « Mr Black à appeler ça, une erreur de votre part mais je ne peux pas. Comment puis-je excuser les nombreuses vies détruites à causse de votre propre vie ? Par Merlin, vous avez été horrible. Chaque fois que je regarde en arrière sur toutes les choses que vous avez faîtes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment je suis censé vous pardonner ? Comment pourrais-je supporter qu'un sang si sale coule dans mes veines ? »

Il regarda son père avec un regard menaçant acharnée sur son visage. « Mr Black a fait la bonne chose. La seule raison qui me retient, c'est que le rituel vous aurai tué si vous étiez complètement et totalement irrécupérable. Il vous aurait tué si vous ne méritiez pas la rédemption. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, « _**le pardon d'un enfant est la rédemption de son père**_ » murmura-t-il, citant une partie de l'incantation du rituel qu'il avait__effectué. « Comment puis-je vous pardonner ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de se dirigé vers la fenêtre. « Dit-moi Rhyian, que sais-tu de l'Amortentia ? » demanda doucement Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'interrompu, se calmant un peu et jeta un regard hésitant sur Voldemort. « Un philtre d'amour ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude. Il se rappelait brièvement Rogue le mentionnant dans une classe, « Le philtre d'amour le plus puissant qui existe. »

Voldemort acquiesça, appuyé contre la balustrade et regarda le ciel avec un regard solennel. « Oui. Amortentia est le philtre d'amour le plus puissant connus de l'homme. Après la consommation, la victime devient instantanément captivée par la personne dont la magie à été utilisée pour le brassage de la potion. Il est si puissant que la victime devient obsédée par le brasseur et il devient un danger pour ceux qui sont autour de lui. » L'homme fit une pause, « Cependant, il y a autre aspect de cet potion dont peu de gens sont au courant. » Voldemort semblait plus sombre alors qu'il parler. « La malédiction de l'Amortentia. Sais-tu ce que c'est, Rhyian ? »

Harry secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il essayé de comprendre pourquoi une telle chose était pertinente pour leur conversation antérieure.

« C'est une malédiction qui affecte non seulement le brasseur ou la victime, mais aussi l'enfant qui né d'une union corrompu. Comme étant un enfant né de parents sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour, il devient incapable d'amour. Un être maudit qui ne ressent rien d'autre que la haine et la colère. Un enfant qui ne connaitra jamais rien d'autre que l'espoir et l'affection et ne voit que l'obscurité partout. » Harry pâli alors que Voldemort eu un petit rire sec, « Dans des circonstances normales, la potion est habituellement repéré et un antidote est fourni. Dans des circonstances normales, même si l'antidote n'est pas administré, un enfant ne né jamais d'une tel union. Un enfant est trop pur pour survivre à une telle corruption. Cependant, il y a une exception à tout. Je suis l'exception. »

Harry avala sa salive alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait son père. Il ne comprenait qu'une partie de l'horreur que le plus âgé lui expliquait et c'était troublant.

« Ma mère était une sorcière faible qui voulait … » Voldemort renifla, « Tu pourrais difficilement l'appelé une sorcière. Elle avait très peu d'énergie et elle l'a utilisé pour créer de l'Amortentia. Tout cela parce qu'elle est tombé amoureuse d'un beau et riche moldu. » Il ricana, ses yeux vert pâle, clignotant, « Ils se marièrent et elle est tombé enceinte de moi. Lorsqu'elle le su, elle a cessé de lui donner la potion et il est revenu à lui, en s'écartant d'elle. Sans argent, sans nom et sans le soutient de sa famille, elle a à peine survécu. Elle a réussie à atteindre le seuil d'un orphelinat et à accoucher de son enfant, le nommant et mourant aussitôt. »

Pendant qu'il expliquait, Harry le regardait avec horreur,

« J'ai grandi dans l'orphelinat, isolé, parce que j'étais considéré comme un monstre. Lorsque j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'avais des pouvoirs, je les ai utilisés pour me venger. Pour montrer à ces enfants qui m'avais intimidé que j'étais plus puissant et plus important qu'eux. Quand j'ai eu Onze ans, j'ai été invité à Poudlard, Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de savoir que je descendais de Salazar Serpentard lui-même et c'est quelques années plus tard que j'ai découvert des informations sur les Horcruxes. » Voldemort fit une pause avant de figer ses expressions, « J'ai fais plus d'Horcruxes mais je n'ai jamais vraiment senti leurs effets. La dégénérescence de mon esprit à été très lente. Au fils des décennies, j'ai commencé à devenir plus durs … plus cruelle que je ne l'avais été. Ma politique a changé vers l'extrémiste Sang-Pur. »

Voldemort se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers un bureau dans le coin de la pièce, il ramassa une photographie et la tendit à Harry.

« Adrianna Malfoy-Jedusor » murmura-t-il, « Ta mère. »

Harry regarda la photo, regardant ces yeux gris pâle, « j'ai été son compagnon. Après beaucoup de réticence, j'ai accepté de me lier avec elle. » Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry. « J'ai été incapable de sentiments positif avec elle. Tout ce que je ressentais pour Anna était une envie farouche de protection et une certaine quantité de possessivité. J'avais seulement rendu ma situation pire. » Harry le regarda, une question plein les yeux et Voldemort se renversa dans son fauteuil avec un froncement de sourcils, « La seule façon de contrer la malédiction de l'Amortentia était de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait t'aimer inconditionnellement, un pur sentiment intacte et très puissant d'amour. Cela a été le seul antidote à cette malédiction qui contraint une personne à ressentir que de la haine. » Il regarda intensivement Harry, « Je m'étais damné par la création des Horcruxes car ils ont détruit cette chance. Avec mon âme divisé en autant de morceaux, la possibilité d'éprouver une telle émotion était à côté de rien. »

« Donc, que c'est-il passé ? A la malédiction, je veux dire ? » demanda doucement Harry : « Votre propre compagne n'a pas réussis à briser cet malédiction ? A telle disparu ? »

Voldemort sourit faiblement, « Non, elle ne l'as pas fait. »

Harry regarda son père avec confusion : « Que voulais vous dire ? »

« Dit-moi Rhyian, » commença Voldemort, « Es-ce que la puissance de l'amour d'un père pour son fils, quand surpasse l'amour de la puissance d'une malédiction sombre et dangereuse malgré le fait que l'âme du père est fragmenté ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, s'était penché vers l'avant, laissant ses longs doigts glisser dans les cheveux d'Harry, tirant sur une boucle errante avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Tu es un enfant miracle. » murmura-t-il, « Les femmes Lamia ont beaucoup de difficultés à avoir des enfants. Il faut des années pour en concevoir. Tu es né un an à peine après mon mariage. Mon corps endommagé aurai du me rendre infertile mais je ne l'étais pas. Je craignais que tu naisses avec une difformité ou handicapés à causse des sombres rituels que j'avais effectué sur mon propre corps, Tu t'es avérés être parfait. J'avais peur que tu t'avère être un Cracmol mais tu es ici, plus puissant que la plupart de tes pairs. » Réalisant qu'Harry été accablé, le plus vieux sorcier fit un pas en arrière, « Je vais te laisser à tes réflexions. Je te suggère d'écrire à ton amie né-moldu. Elle veut savoir si tu veux récupérer ta cape d'invisibilité et quelques autres affaires en ta possession. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement, l'esprit chancelant.

« Oh et pour que tu ne doute pas de mes mots … » Voldemort fit une pause et agita sa baguette, « Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, jure sur ma vie et sur ma magie, que je n'ai dis que la vérité au cours de ma récente conversation avec Rhyian Thomas Jedusor aussi connu comme Harry James Potter. »

Les yeux d'Harry se creusèrent lorsqu'un ruban d'or émergea de la pointa de la baguette de Voldemort et l'encercla avant de disparaitre. Son père lui sourit légèrement avant de sortir gracieusement de la chambre, le laissant couché sur le lit, assommé.

_**A suivre …**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour / Bonsoir,

Je poste ce petit mot pour vous prévenir que mon ordinateur m'a planté et que je perdu les ¾ quarts du chapitre que j'avais bientôt fini, vu qu'il faut que je le recommence. Donc voilà les « Bonnes nouvelles » . Je vous tiens au courant . Syriel1


End file.
